SCREAM 5: RECALIBRATED
by OnlyHuman96
Summary: 4 years have passed and things have been quiet in Woodsboro. The STAB franchise has been rebooted to everyone's dismay, unfortunately also bringing the inevitable return of Ghostface. Previous survivor, Kirby, and her friends find themselves struggling for their lives as they become targets of a masked killer, who seems to be rebooting the Stab franchise in their own twisted way.
1. RECALIBRATED

I am dedicating this SCREAM 5 fanfic to Wes Craven, the man who's made us fans Scream for over a decade now. SCREAM 5: Recalibrated is to be the perfect continuation and conclusion to the SCREAM saga. I want to make Wes happy and I believe I've done it. Spending 2 months drafting this thing out, I believe I've done it. Created the perfect continuation. I don't think even Kevin Williamson could have done better himself. In the story, I presumed Kirby to still be alive after the events of Scream 4, so please don't hate that I made her the main protagonist in my vision. But please do Rate & Review. Any kind of feedback is greatly appreciated and will motivate me to keep going :)

RIP

WES CRAVEN

THE MASTER OF HORROR


	2. The Opening - Starting All Over Again

Such a small world we live in. So many people we look up to. It can all end in just the blink of an eye. For decades this man has dedicated his life to creating the greatest horror stories for us horror fans to enjoy. One in particular being the SCREAM saga, Which has built a huge fan base. Although only 4 movies were made, I still felt the story could continue on. So I interpreted the continuation myself in hopes of making the fans and Wes happy as he looks down on us from above. I am dedicating this story to the master of horror himself, WES CRAVEN. RIP Mr. Craven, we all truly miss you.. And without further delay, I present to you, the perfect continuation of the SCREAM saga...

* * *

TAKING PLACE 4 YEARS AFTER THE EVENTS OF SCREAM 4

[FADE IN]

It's cold and wet, as if it mearly just stopped raining. An eerie calm sets in.

EXT. WOODSBORO - MOVIE THEATER - NIGHT

The parking lot is packed with vehicles. There must be a huge premiere going on tonight. People storm the sidewalks in an unorderly fashion, making their way to the theater entrance. Among the croud is, LACEY ROBERTS, a 19 year old pristene, yet has a "I can be fun when I want to personality", blonde-ish black haired, smaller framed girl, standing about 5'5.

Then there's her charming, yet oddly funny boyfriend, JOSH WALKER, a 19 year old, cocky and jokingly serious, black haired, average sized guy, standing about 6ft even.

LACEY

Some would agree to this being in really bad taste.

JOSH

What being in bad taste?

LACEY

This movie.. These movies. They're all in bad taste.

JOSH

Why's that?

LACEY

It's blood money. They profit off of the lives of the victims of Woodsboro (beat) yet they continue to make them.

JOSH

Oh come on, you're only saying that because you ARE originally from Woodsboro.

LACEY

That's besides the point (beat) Anyways, you are too.

JOSH

Your point?

LACEY

Nevermind.

They come up to the promotional poster for the premiere for the STAB REBOOT, Bluntly titled "STAB". Josh continues on toward the digital ticket machine. Lacey stops for a moment and analyzes the poster with a look of disgust on her face. The poster reveals a slightly revamped Ghostface lunging over a group of familiar faces.

LACEY

And now they're starting over again.

Josh recieves his tickets from the machine, pulls his receipt, and shoves it in his pocket, then walks over to Lacey.

JOSH

Yeah, so now we get to watch Casey bite it all over again in IMAX quality.

Lacey shoots Josh the same look of disgust.

LACEY

Really?

JOSH

(chuckling and sure of himself)

I'm just kidding. They couldn't use the same people due to studio law suits and copyright issues.

LACEY

Still (beat) it's in bad taste if you ask me.

JOSH

Well- Nobody asked you Lace.

Lacey ignores Josh as he opens the the door to the main entrance of the theater. Looking back at Lacey, who is still observing the promotional poster. Josh motions Lacey.

JOSH

Hey, you coming?

Lacey then turns her attention away from the poster and enters the theater behind Josh.

INT. MOVIE THEATER - LOBBY - CONT'D

The staff has really went all out for this premiere as every inch of the place is completely decorated with STAB decore. standing in the center of the lobby is a larger than life, 7ft tall, revamped version of Ghostface poised with his knife in hand, ready to strike.

Upon entering the theater, Lacey seems a bit overwhelmed by all the decorations and props. Josh, on the other hand is astounded. It's clear that Josh is a fan of the STAB franchise.

Josh sets his eyes on the Ghostface prop.

JOSH

Dayyyyumm! I want one of those.

LACEY

(rolls eyes)

Of course you do.

They proceed toward the usher and hand her their tickets. Upon taking their tickets, the usher hands over a clear, sealed bag, containing a revamped version of the Ghostface mask and robe to Josh. He cautiously takes the bag.

JOSH

And what's this for?

USHER

The studio provided them for the premiere. Tonight only.

JOSH

Oh cool. How very STAB 2 of you.

The usher smiles as Josh walks passed. Lacey follows behind. THe usher goes to issue Lacey her free souvenir but she rejects it.

LACEY

(smiles politely)

No thanks, I think I'm good.

The usher smirks, then sets the package aside.

USHER

If you change your mind.

Lacey grins then proceeds past then quickly loses her smile. She then meets up with Josh at the snack bar.

JOSH

You want anything? Drink, popcorn, candy?

LACEY

No, I ate and stuff before we left.

JOSH

Good because food and drinks here is so fuckin' expensive.

Lacey playfully laughs.

LACEY

Where's the movie even being shown?

JOSH

I don't know, it says it on the stub...

Josh reaches into his pocket and pulls out the crumpled ticket stub.

JOSH(CONT'D)

...But here, I gotta take a leak.

Lacey takes the stub from Josh.

LACEY

Already?

JOSH

Yeah, I've been holding it since before we left. Save a seat for me please though.

Josh takes off down the theater hall toward the bathroom.

LACEY

(displeased)

Yeah.

Lacey begins to pace forward as she analyzes the stub. The stub reads "1 ADULT TO PREMIERE OF "STAB" SCREEN 5".

LACEY(CONT'D)

(sighs)

Screen 5.

She then proceeds forward, down the screen room hallway.

[CUT TO]

INT. MOVIE THEATER - BATHROOM - CONT'D

Josh enters the bathroom and walks down the hall until he comes up to the urinals, which are oddly enough being used by people wearing the Ghostface robe and mask that was provided. He then walks toward the stalls, to the third and last one, he pushes it open and enters, locking it behind him.

[CUT TO]

INT. MOVIE THEATER - SCREEN ROOM 5 - CONT'D

The room is definetly over done with STAB decor. Clearly a one night only thing.

Lacey enters the screen room. Inside people are acting crazy as the movie is just starting. Just about everyone is wearing the free Ghostface attire. Lacey begins to feel a bit uneasy as she makes her way up stairs, looking as if she's trying to find a seat somewhere in the middle.

[CUT TO]

INT. MOVIE THEATER - BATHROOM - CONT'D

Josh flushes the toilet and exits the stall, quietly closing the door behind him. He walks to the end of the stalls and notices that the urinals are now free to use. He rolls his eyes and sighs. He then walks up to the sink, turns on the faucet to wash his hands. We hear another stall click open. Josh pauses then turns around. He slowly crouches down and looks under the stalls but nothing can be seen. He just shrugs his shoulders then continues on down the hall. From behind we see a figure approaching Josh as he turns the corner down the bathroom hall. It's someone dressed in black. It's GHOSTFACE!

[CONT'D]

INT. CONT'D - SCREEN ROOM 5 - CONT'D

The movie is well underway now. We see girl roaming arounnd her back patio, while talking on her cell phone.

Just then... A vibration emits from Lacey's pocket. She sighs as she struggles while attempting to pull her phone out of her pocket. Finally she gets it out. The screen lights up with the caller ID reading "JOSH".

Lacey sighs and rolls her eyes, then gets up and walks out of the screen room. She then swipes the screen to answer the call.

INT. CONT'D - HALLWAY - CONT'D

LACEY

(in a abrupt tone)

What the hell's taking you so long? You need help flushing or something?

The caller on the other end is silent for a moment, then responds in the menacing tone of Ghosface's voice.

GHOSTFACE

No, not exactly. Maybe a little cleaning up though.

Uamused, believing that it's just Josh playing prank on her, Lacey responds...

LACEY

(Unamused)

Uh-huh sure. Cleaning up with what exactly?

GHOSTFACE

The blood.. It's everywhere. I do believe I've made a mess of things here.

LACEY

Yeah, sure. Hurry your ass up Josh, the movie's already started. I swear you so stupid shit like this everytime we go out.

Lacey recieves no response.

LACEY(CONT'D)

Hello? Josh!?

[Dial tone]

LACEY(CONT'D)

(With a look of 'Wtf?')

Well fuck you too then!

Lacey slips her phone back in her pocket then re-enters the screen room.

INT. CONT'D - SCREEN ROOM 5 - CONT'D

Lacey walks down the hall and back up the stairs to her seat. She sits back down in her seat. She looks at the person to the right of her, whoever they are, they're wearing the Ghostface attire and stitting very still, watching the movie. Lacey has that uneasy feeling again. On screen - A window shatters as a chair is thrown through the patio door, followed by the girl on screen to react hysterically. The audience in the theater react similarly. The girl puts the phone back to her ear and Ghostface's menacing voice responds, "This is your last chance to play my little game, last chance or you and everyone you know dies!" Just then... Someone passes in front of Lacey and sits down in the open seat next to her. This person, who she believes to be Josh is wearing both the Ghostface robe and mask. Lacey looks at this person with utter unamusement.

LACEY(CONT'D)

(Looks at the person)

Really?! THIS is what took you so long?

The person doesn't respond, only continues to watch the movie. Lacey then looks back at the person.

LACEY(CONT'D)

You know you can take that mask off now?

The person nods.

LACEY(CONT'D)

If you don't, I WILL.

The person positions a knife in their lap. Lacey doesn't see this. She looks back at the person, really getting angry because she thinks it's Josh being the stuck up prick he can be at times because he won't take off the mask.

LACEY(CONT'D)

(Looks at person, fed up)

Take the DAMN mask off!

Lacey reaches over to rip the mask off of the person she believes to be Josh but she then sees the knife in their lap. The person looks at Lacey then grips the knife to strike. Lacey screams then runs toward the center isle. A flash of silver is seen as the Ghostface figure SLICES LACEY'S ARM as she makes a run for it. Lacey holds her bleeding arm as she runs down the stairs. Ghostface following fast behind her. Everyone in the room believes this to be an act for the show. But the situation is very real and Lacey's life isreally in danger. Lacey then cuts the corner then sprints down the hall and busts through the doors.

INT. CONT'D - HALLWAY - CONT'D

Ghostface busts through behind her not even 2 seconds later, knife drawn. A flash of sliver is seen as Ghostface strikes with his knife once again. Lacey moves out of the way, making him strike the wall. She then sprints down the hall, looking behind her to see Ghosface unlodge his knife from the wall. Lacey thinks quick and pulls open the maintenance room door and enters, hoping for someone to be there to help her.

INT. CONT'D - MAINTENANCE ROOM - CONT'D

Lacey sprints through the maintenance hall and up the stairwell. This is where maintenance can fix the lights and hang props for special events. Below, we can see STAB continuing to play. On screen - The girl is sprinting through a corn field, cutting back to the Ghostface killer following fast behind. She comes to an open area and stops for a moment to observe her surroundings. She too, like Lacey is holding a bleeding wound on her arm.

Upon reachng the top of the stairwell, Lacey looks down, but doesn't see Ghostface. Lacey looks to her right, she sees the projector room. She runs for it and begins to beat on the door, screaming for help. She looks through the window but doesn't see anyone inside. Although she does see the emergency exit sign reflect through the window. She looks behind her and see the emergency exit, lit up in red lighting 'EXIT'. It's on the other side of the walkway. Lacey makes a run for it, she looks back once more, still no sign of Ghostface. Just then... As she turns her head in full sprint, she is nearly face to face with the pale, white face of a thousand screams that is the Ghostface mask. Just then... a sharp blade like sound is heard and a look of pure shock omits in Lacey's eyes. Looking down to see the large knife of Ghostface dug nearly to the hilt into her stomach.

Ghostface THEN RIPS THE KNIFE OUT OF LACEY'S STOMACH, almost as if if were in slow motion. Blood then pours from between her fingers as she hold her open wound. Ghostace then grabs Lacey and throws her down, she HITS the cast iron walkway hard. Ghostface stands over Lacey, points the blood stained knife at her, then raises it. Lacey looks into the eyes of the Ghostface killer then screams hystreically is absolute angony. Ghostafce bring the knife down hard, burying it deep into Lacey's body, AGAIN and AGAIN and AGAIN, until there are no possible signs of life from Lacey. Afterwards, Ghostface looks up in a silhouette fashion, blood covers and drips from his mask.

The movie continues, on screen - The girl is attempting to crawl away on the ground as Ghostface pulls her towards him by her ankle, then rolls her over. She looks into his eyes as he raises his knife. she screams hysterically. Just then...

Something falls from above and gets stuck hanging in front of the screen. Everyone in the room screams out in sheer terror at this sight, realizing that this isn't an act.

It's Lacey! She's been strung up by some rope from an iron beam above and it looks as if she's been completely hollowed out. She hangs in front of the screen, covered in blood, very dead.

On screen - Ghostface brings his knife down, a flash of silver is seen cutting to main title.

[CUT TO]

[MAIN TITLE]

 **SCREAM 5**


	3. An Isolated Incident?

[CUT TO]

[FADE IN]

A peacefull, yet somewhat disturbed tone picks up.

EXT. WCC(WOODSBORO COMMUNITY COLLEGE) - WEST SIDE DORMITORY - MORNING

On the outside of the building, students rush to out of their dorms to class, most carrying books in their hands. The sidewalks are clearer than usual. The college was only build a year ago but has already attracted the attention and enrolled over fifteen thousand students. So clear sidewalks are pretty unusual.

Through a top floor window of the dormitory, survivor KIRBY REED is seen to be asleep in her bed. It looks as if she's had long night last night. Now 19 and long since grown her tanish blonde hair out, Kirby is just as beatiful as ever. She still maintains her blunt, bitchy attitude. She hides her pain due to her previous traumatic experience. Only her therapist knows when she's feeling disturbed or uneasy.

A ringing emits on the end table beside her bed. She reaches over the table and grabs her phone, she then checks the caller ID , it says, "INCOMING CALL; NIKKI(O.S.). She then swipes the screen to answer her phone.

NICOLE ANDRESS(or NIKKI) is a 19 year old, black haired with purple highlights, blue eyed(description necessary because her eyes are very vibrant and noticably blue), average framed girl standing at about 5'4. She has the definition of a perfect figure. Short but sassy and aggressive, NIKKI(O.S.) is Kirby's current best friend, as they have a lot in common. most notably their spontaneous personalities.

KIRBY

(Yawning and wiping her eyes)

...Speaking

NIKKI(O.S.)

Girl, do you have any clue how hella late you are right now? No no, I'll let you figure it out yourself.

KIRBY

(mumbles to herself)

Wait, what?

She pulls the phone from her ear and looks at the time. It reads, "9:45am". Immediately Kirby stumbles as she jumps to her feet.

KIRBY

(surprised)

Oh shit! Fuck, my alarm never even went off.

Kirby switches over her phone to speaker and tosses it on the bed, then rushes to get ready.

NIKKI(O.S.)

Well you would've had to set an alarm for one to go off in the first place.

Kirby throws on a decent, white shirt, covering her black tank top.

KIRBY

I did set it though (beat) I think. I don't remember, I haven't drank that much since I was in high school.

NIKKI(O.S.)

My point exactly. You need to get out more girl, learn to live a little. I get fucked up every other night haha. Yet, I still manage to wake myself up in time for class.

Flinging her head around, Kirby grabs her flowing, golden hair, strokes a brush through it a few times, then ties it in a ponytail.

KIRBY

Well not all of us can multi-task like you Nikki.

(chuckles)

NIKKI(O.S.)

Shit, I multi-task like a boss.

Kirby face-palms, realizing something.

KIRBY

Shit. I am so dead.

NIKKI(O.S.)

Why's that?

KIRBY

I just realized I missed my damn bio exam this morning. Mr. Holden is gonna' eat my ass out.

NIKKI(O.S.)

(playfully joking)

Ooh you'd like that wouldn't you?

KIRBY

I'm serious Nikki, my grades are already slipping in his class and this is just gonna' make it worse.

NIKKI(O.S.)

Relax hoe, it's just one exam. It couldn't possibly bring your grade down that much.

KIRBY

You would be surprised.

Kirby stumbles while hoping on one foot attempting to put her shoes on. She becomes unbalanced then trips and falls to the floor.

NIKKI(O.S.)

Besides, I think.. (beat) What was that?

In complete denial, Kirby replies..

KIRBY

... Nothing (beat) Something fell.

NIKKI(O.S.)

Did you just trip and fall on the floor?

KIRBY

(Loud)

No!

NIKKI(O.S.)

(Chuckling)

Haha you totally did, you clumsy ass.

KIRBY

I'm trying to multi-task here.

NIKKI(O.S.)

I noticed. And You suck at it.

KIRBY

(sarcastic)

Thanks for the initial boost of confidence.

NIKKI(O.S.)

Hell, what are friends for? (beat) Oh shit, something's going down, gotta' go. Hurry your ass and get over here.

KIRBY

I am on my way as we speak.

NIKKI(O.S.)  
Good, see you little bit.

KIRBY

Yeah.

[DIAL TONE]

Still laying on the floor, Kirby sighs and slides her hand down her face then looks to the clock hanging above her TV. It reads, "9:57am"

KIRBY

Well that managed to kill 11 minutes.

[CUT TO]

EXT. WOODSBORO COMMUNITY COLLEGE(WCC) - PARKING LOT - CONT'D

Pulling into the campus parking lot with her Prius, Kirby observes the surroundings in the courtyard before her. Blue and red police lights are very visible from her perspective. Surrounding the police cars are a Channel 5 news van and multiple other vehicles, presumably belonging to reporters, news casters, and journalists. The place is definitely a hot spot this morning. Not to mention there are hundreds of students swarming around the commotion, trying to figure out what's going on.

Kirby steps out of her car with her bag in hand. She lowers her sunglasses to get a clearer look at whatever is going on. She begins walking toward the courtyard while pulling her phone out of her pocket. She scrolls through her recent contacts to Nikki and taps the screen to call her. It rings twice then all of a sudden.. Kirby is startled as Nikki approaches her from behind.

KIRBY

(under her breath)

Shit.

KIRBY(CONT'D)

Nikki, don't do that.

Kirby ends the call.

NIKKI  
Sorry, not sorry. But can you believe this shit?

KIRBY

What the hell's going on here?

NIKKI

Not sure, but I think something happened at the premiere last night.

KIRBY

No way.

NIKKI

That's the word around campus. No one really knows anything yet though. They just kinda showed up and the place blew up.

Kirby looks back toward the flashing lights and hundreds of people surrounding the back courtyard.

NIKKI(CONT'D)

Better to just let it resolve itself though.

Kirby takes off toward the crowd, leaving Nikki behind.

NIKKI(CONT'D)

Whoa, whoa. Where?.. (beat) You're not going over there..

Kirby is too sure of herself and continues on toward the commotion.

NIKKI(CONT'D)

And you're going over there (beat) Shit, wait up dammit.

Nikki begins to jog toward Kirby and catches up with her. Kirby grips her bag over her shoulder tight.

NIKKI

Crazy on a scale on a scale of 10, what are you doing?

KIRBY

Try to get through to figure what the hell is actually going on. I have a bad feeling.

NIKKI

(sarcastic)

Oh yeah, through the hundreds of people the police are already currently pushing back. (beat) but they'll let you through no problem.

KIRBY

Dewey knows me though.

Beyond the crowd of people, Sheriff DWIGHT "DEWEY" RILEY stands beside a police cruiser, talking to deputy LISA AMERSTEAD. Dewey hasn't changed much, he still remains the broody, soft hearted man he always was. Lisa is Dewey's new deputy, as Judy Hicks quit the force after getting pregnant. She stills resides in Woodsboro with her daughter and still remains part of the gang(No, Dewey is not the father). Lisa is a 25 year old, dark brown haired, petite framed woman, standing about 5'6.

DEWEY

Please don't let this get out any further than it already has. I need to arrange a public announcement.

LISA

Yes sir.

DEWEY

And Lisa, please don't let this word get out to...

Dewey looks to the crowd and sees Kirby pushing her way through.

DEWEY

(under his breath)

Shit.

LISA

Everything okay sheriff?

DEWEY

Not at all.

Lisa understands and walks away to give Dewey some space, pushing the media back

Dewey leans up against his police cruiser, running his fingers through his hair with a deep sigh. He looks forward to see Kirby approaching.

DEWEY(CONT'D)

Nothing to see here Kirby.

KIRBY

That's the biggest lie ever and you know it sheriff. What's going on?

DEWEY

Please Kirby, you're not even supposed to be back here.

KIRBY

Just tell me something, was it a homicide?

DEWEY

You know I can't just release information like that. It's still an unconfirmed crime scene.

KIRBY

Coincidence that it happened at the premiere of the latest STAB iteration?

DEWEY

We're not treating it as anything other than an isolated incident until further observation. But I shouldn't even be telling you that.

KIRBY

(using her hands to talk)

With all do respect Dewey, I paid my dues. Lived through this shit too and still can't sleep at night without my traumatized, fauled up mind picturing that damned mask. Or reliving the moment Charlie drives a knife into my stomach over and over. (beat) But you wouldn't know anything about that would you, sheriff?

Kirby storms away, back into the crowd, gripping the strap of her bag tightly. Nikki meets up with her.

NIKKI

Nothing?

KIRBY

Nope, just denial.

NIKKI

Ouch.

Kirby looks back at Dewey as they proceed toward the courtyard.

Dewey understands the pain Kirby is going through but knows he can't do anything about it, so he just drops his head in disappointment in himself.

On the ouside of the crowd, Kirby then runs into CHRISTOPHER(Chris) HARPER. Chris is a 20 year old, black haired, muscular framed guy, standing at about 6'1. Chris is currently Kirby's boyfriend. Not long term, only about 3 months dating.

NIKKI

Woah, third wheel alert. Backing away slowly.

Nikki backs away slowly.

CHRIS

Hey, there you are, I missed you in class this morning. What's going on?

KIRBY

(briefly smiling)

Way too much to explain.

Kirby continues walking, passing up Chris.

Chris turns and catches up with her.

CHRIS

You're not mad at me, are you?

KIRBY

No Chris (beat) I just got something I gotta take care of.

CHRIS

Oh okay. Well I'll catch up with you later then.

Kirby stops for a moment and Chris gives her a quick kiss.

KIRBY

Sounds good.

Chris smiles as he looks into Kirby's eyes. Kirby briefly smiles back. They part ways. Nikki meets back with Kirby.

NIKKI

Aww you guys are too cute. Giving the circumstances, you two are still holding it together.

KIRBY

Barely. I'm the perfect example of damaged. I carry a lot of baggage and it seems like it's too much sometimes.

NIKKI

Nothing that can't be worked around (beat) Where are off to anyway?

KIRBY

Sidney's office.

NIKKI

Oh okay, mind if I come with?

KIRBY

Knock yourself out.

NIKKI

Are you kidding? A chance to meet Sidney Prescott. Hell yes I'm game.


	4. Discussing The Murders

INT. WOODSBORO COMMUNITY COLLEGE (WCC) - COUNSELOR'S OFFICE - CONT'D

Inside an organized office, a computer monitor is lit up on sleep mode with the name "PRESCOTT" across it. Away from her desk, SIDNEY PRESCOTT leans against the edge of the widow frame, next to her filing cabinets, while also talking to GALE WHEATHERS - RILEY, who is just standing with her arms crossed on the other side of Sidney's desk.

Sidney seems to have changed a little, as her hair is slightly shorter and dyed black. Also, she now wears glasses. A little different from when we last seen her. She seems to not be suprised of the current situation, as she must have known that it was just a matter of time.

Gale doesn't seem to have changed much. Appearance wise, her hair seems a little shorter and black, like Sidney's. Personality wise, She still remains the aggressive, assertive, bitchy type she always was.

Sidney and Gale seem to be having a conversation about the current events.

GALE  
Several eye-witnesses reported to have seen the same thing.

SIDNEY  
Sounds awfully familiar.

GALE  
Hello, remember the Windsor College murders? Started with a double homicide at the premiere of the first STAB movie. Take what happened then  
and now and put them together. It's an exact rendition.

SIDNEY  
Gale, I really think you're just overreacting a little. It's just a coincidence...

Cutting Sidney off at the end of her sentence, Kirby steps in...

KIRBY  
A pretty big coincidence if you ask me.

Sidney and Gale both turn their attention to Kirby as she steps in the room, followed by Nikki.

KIRBY  
Sure it sounds like a coincidence but when is anything like this in this town ever just a freaking coincidence?

GALE  
Kirby?

KIRBY  
Sounds like STAB 2, in remake fashion.

SIDNEY  
What?

KIRBY  
The link between what happened at Windsor and what happened last night. It sound to me like...

Gale cuts Kirby off as she catches on and finishes her sentence.

GALE  
...Duplicate Windsor.

KIRBY  
More like remake.

SIDNEY  
If so, then wouldn't that give us some idea on how or when the killer will strike next?

After listening for so long, Nikki finally steps in.

NIKKI  
Well not exactly. Remakes normally do things in their own way. They usually veer off in another direction from their original iteration.

Sidney and Gale turn their attention to Nikki.

NIKKI  
(waves slowly and nervously)  
I'm Nikki by the way. I'm her (points to Kirby) friend.

KIRBY  
She's right. Not all remakes follow their original plot line.

SIDNEY  
God, where's Randy when you need him?

NIKKI  
Remakes suck.

KIRBY  
Not all of them. Some have actually lived up to expectations and actually outdid their original.

NIKKI  
Name One.

KIRBY  
The Texas Chainsaw Massacre. Michael Bay's 2003 reboot.

GALE  
Seriously, we need to figure this out.

NIKKI  
Okay, you got me.

Sidney kinda chuckles in the background.

KIRBY  
I'm the horror movie trivia queen Nikki. Ask Sidney.

SIDNEY  
(chuckling)  
It's true.

GALE  
Well I'm gonna go check with Dewey and see if he's found anything out.

SIDNEY  
Be careful Gale.

Gale laughs sarcastically on her way out.

KIRBY  
I see not much has changed.

SIDNEY  
Nah, not from what I can tell. Still chasing psychos.

Kirby chuckles.

NIKKI  
I better go too. Jake's probably wondering helplessly around campus without me.

KIRBY  
I'll catch up with you guys later.

NIKKI  
You better. (beat) Nice meeting you Sidney.

Sidney looks to Nikki.

SIDNEY  
You too.

Nikki exits the office.

SIDNEY(CONT'D)  
So how you holding up kid?

KIRBY  
I wish I could lie.

Sidney feels sympathy for Kirby.

SIDNEY  
I know how you feel. I wish this all could just end. (beat) I'm tired of burying people.

KIRBY  
Yeah, me too. (beat) I snapped on Dewey earlier. I know I shouldn't have. None of this is his fault.

SIDNEY  
I'm sure he understands. He knows it's not easy to cope with.

KIRBY  
It was wrong of me. (beat) He did save my life. I'll never forget that.

SIDNEY  
He saved mine too.

KIRBY  
Yeah. (beat) How do you do it?

SIDNEY  
Do what?

KIRBY  
Cope with this?

SIDNEY  
Not well. I just hope and prey that one day the everything just might be okay.

KIRBY  
That's all we can do. (beat) Is hope and prey.

KIRBY(CONT'D)  
I think Gale's right though.

SIDNEY  
About what?

KIRBY  
About the connection between what happened then and now.

SIDNEY  
But We're not even in Windsor.

KIRBY  
Doesn't have to be. It's this whole remake scenario thing that I'm not really gonna get into.

SIDNEY  
So the community college is a substitute?

KIRBY  
Not jumping to conclusions (beat) But I believe so. I could be wrong though. It wouldn't be the first time.

Sidney feels sympathy for Kirby.

SIDNEY  
Don't beat yourself up over that.

KIRBY  
It almost cost me my life.

SIDNEY  
Believe me, I know how that feels. (beat) But don't eat yourself up for it.

KIRBY  
I try not to (beat) but my damaged state of mind won't allow that.

SIDNEY  
We're alike in a lot of ways Kirby. I don't know if you see that, but we are.

KIRBY  
We're both damaged.

Sidney and Kirby both chuckle.

SIDNEY  
I guess that's one way of putting it.

SIDNEY(CONT'D)  
It's made us stronger though.

KIRBY  
Yeah.

SIDNEY  
Although, I wouldn't mind for it all to just end (beat) And be done with for good. Not have to worry about psychos trying to get to you.

KIRBY  
That feeling couldn't be more mutual.

SIDNEY  
We'll get through this though. I'll make sure you do for sure.

KIRBY  
What about you?

SIDNEY  
I've been asking that same question myself for years. (beat) In the end, they probably will get what they want. But I've always wondered  
as well, would it stop if I was gone?

Sidney's Speech hits Kirby hard and she becomes speechless.

Sidney just stares out of the window, observing the police cruisers, news vans, and the many people surrounding them in the courtyard.


	5. The Killer's Message

EXT. WOODSBORO COMMUNITY COLLEGE (WCC) - COURTYARD - CONT'D

Gale storms through the broken up crowd of people and makes her way towards Dewey. She is then stopped by deputy Amerstead before crossing the police line.

LISA  
I'm sorry Gale, but this is police business and you're not to get involved.

GALE  
Oh God, blah blah, let me through dammit. I have something to show my husband.

LISA  
I can't Gale. Sheriff's orders. (beat) I'm permitted to let any civilians through. That includes you.

GALE  
Look deputy barbie, if you don't let me through, I will unleash 9 kinds of hell that not even Dewey has seen. I'm not in the mood for this right now.

Dewey sees Gale trying to get through, he lets out a deep sigh then heads over there.

LISA  
Step back Gale.

DEWEY  
What's going on here?

GALE  
Dewey, please tell Paris Hilton here to let me through. (beat) I've got some important information.

DEWEY  
Like what?

GALE  
Let me through and I'll tell you.

Dewey sighs deeply.

DEWEY  
Let her through.

Lisa steps back and lets Gale through. Gale sticks her tongue out at Lisa as she passes. Lisa just shakes her head at Gale's childishness.

DEWEY(CONT'D)  
So what is it?

GALE  
Oh yeah, about that. (beat) I don't actually really have anything. Yet anyway.

Dewey cuts Gale off with disappointment.

DEWEY  
(sighs deeply)  
Gale.

GALE  
YET. I don't have anything yet. (beat) I was kinda hoping you could help out with that though.

DEWEY  
You know I can't.

GALE  
Come on, just something. (beat) Anything.

DEWEY  
Please just go home Gale. (beat) Don't get involved in this.

GALE  
When do you know me not to get involved in stuff like this?

GALE(CONT'D)  
Exactly. (beat) Whatever happened to, "It's gonna be me and you from now on"?

DEWEY  
There are just some things I can't do. And disclosing crime scene evidence is one of them.

GALE  
Can't or won't?

Gale's words hit Dewey hard, as he's really just trying to keep her un-involved for her safety. But to her dismay, he gives in.

DEWEY  
Fine. You can take a look at a few photos but that's it.

GALE  
That's all I need. (beat) Well not all but it helps.

Dewey walks over to his police cruiser as Gale follows behind. He opens the door and reaches in then pulls out a folder and hands it to Gale.

Gale takes the folder.

DEWEY  
This goes no further than here. What you see in there, you keep between you me.

GALE  
Don't I always?

Gale looks at Dewey, who is staring seriously at her.

GALE(CONT'D)  
Actually, don't answer that.

Gale opens the folder to the crime scene images. The first reveals Lacey being strung up, hanging dead in front of the silver screen.

DEWEY  
There's one in particular that really gives me that uneasy feeling.

GALE  
My God, this is sick.

Gale flips through each photo individually, carefully analyzing each one.

GALE(CONT'D)  
Who could do something like this to someone?

DEWEY  
Just about every psycho we've come in contact with.

GALE  
No (beat) This is just sick and twisted. Their intentions weren't to just kill these kids. They did this for sport.  
(beat) For fun.

DEWEY  
Deputy Stross on the scene, said it looked staged. Like whoever did this, wanted it to play out exactly how it did.

GALE  
Almost like as if it were being recreated.

DEWEY  
What?

GALE  
Kirby was right.

DEWEY  
Kirby? Why is she...

Gale cuts Dewey off before he can finish his sentence..

GALE  
Dewey, did you find anything unusual or out of the ordinary?

DEWEY  
Like I said, there's one that gives me that uneasy feeling.

Gale flips through the crime scene photos until she comes to one from the bathroom. Blood is splattered everywhere, but most noticeably, inscribed in blood  
on the wall is "WE ARE GHOSTFACE". Gale gets that uneasy feeling and clears her throat.

GALE  
Well, "WE" points out that there's at least more than one killer.

DEWEY  
We know there's two for sure.

GALE  
Question is, are there more? (beat) This sounds like something of a cult.

Gale observantly analyzes the photo, staring anxiously and thinking to herself, "My God, this is really happening again."

[CUT TO]

EXT. WOODSBORO COMMUNITY COLLEGE (WCC) - CAMPUS QUAD - NOON

Sitting along the side of a marble and concrete water fountain, is Nikki, Chris, ANDREW "SETH" BUXTON(Seth), a 19 year old, dark brown haired(can't really see because it's covered by a dark red beanie), smaller framed guy, standing at about 5'11. Seth resembles a mixture of Robbie and Randy, as he shares an excessive knowledge of horror movies. Also a geeky film student, he carries a handheld video recorder with him at all times.

ALLYSON TAYLOR(Ally), a 19 year old, blonde haired(with black dyed tips), smaller framed girl, standing at 5'7. Ally has an innocent-like, but fun personality. Can be serious when needed to be. Also, she doesn't share the same amount of love for horror movies as much as everyone else in the group.

JAKE COLLINS(Jake), a 20 year old, black haired, athletic framed guy, standing at about 6'1. Jake is a bit of a jokester, as he always tries to find a reason to make something seem funny. He is also currently Nikki's boyfriend. Personality wise, they are alike in many ways, so it works for them.

They are talking about the current situation at hand. Ally, Seth, and Chris sit apart from one another, while Jake sits next to Nikki, with his arm around her. Chris just sits there, while Ally is glued to her phone, and Seth is tampering with his camcorder.

ALLY  
God, Josh and Lacey. (beat) Who's next?

SETH  
Oh man, I hope we don't have to find out.

JAKE  
With everything going on here, someone's likely to drop soon.

Nikki backhands Jake's shoulder.

NIKKI  
Don't say that.

JAKE  
I'm just saying with all of this, the police being distracted and all, it would be the perfect opportunity. Nobody is safe.

CHRIS  
You make it sound like you know who his next target will be?

JAKE  
I really don't. I'm just pointing out the obvious.

SETH  
Obviously.

Jake shoots Seth a look of stupidity. Seth doesn't see because he is still tampering with his camcorder.

ALLY  
Obviously we're all just fucked because we all have some kind of a connection to Josh and Lacey.

JAKE  
Whoa, whoa, chill sister. (beat) Let's not jump to conclusions just yet.

CHRIS  
For real, Al. It could just be a coincidence.

NIKKI  
Pretty big ass coincidence.

SETH  
Whoever is behind this, is obviously trying to break new ground.

NIKKI  
Which is kinda hard in this day and age.

SETH  
Not exactly. Remakes offer a shit-ton of new ground to break. (beat) Only question is...

Ally cuts Seth off, finishing his sentence in her own words.

ALLY  
... Only question is, who and when the killer will strike next?

SETH  
Or Killer(s).

Nikki nods as if she knows Seth could be right.

JAKE  
I'm not ruling anything or anyone out until something else happens.

SETH  
So your plan is to just wait and see who drops next?

Seth turns his attention away from his camcorder.

ALLY  
You guys are crazy, I swear.

Ally stays glued to her phone screen.

JAKE  
No. (beat) My plan is to not get involved unless Nikki or any of my friends do.

CHRIS  
So Josh wasn't your friend?

JAKE  
Eh, I had trust issues with Josh.

ALLY  
Doesn't mean that you shouldn't care that he's gone.

JAKE  
I do care but the killer must have had his reasons.

NIKKI  
You keep saying he, him, his. (beat) How do you know the killer isn't female?

JAKE  
I don't but by stereotype, the killer is normally always a guy.

NIKKI  
Sexist much?

ALLY  
You guys are too cute.

Just then, a ringing emits. Everyone begins looking around, thinking that it may be their phone.

Chris has a puzzled look on his face.

CHRIS  
Where the fuck is my phone?

NIKKI  
It's mine.

Nikki reaches into her purse and pulls out her phone, which is the one that is the one that is ringing. She unlocks the screen on her Galaxy S6. The screen lights up with the caller ID reading, "JOSH".

The soundtrack stings.

This sends a chill down Nikki's spine.

JAKE  
Who is it?

Nikki says nothing. As crazy as this is, she swipes the screen and answers it. She cautiously puts the phone to her ear.

NIKKI  
(confused as hell)  
Hello?

The menacing voice of Ghostface is heard.

GHOSTFACE(O.S.)  
Hello Nikki. Beautiful day isn't it?

NIKKI  
Um who is this?

GHOSTFACE(O.S.)  
I need to deliver a message.

JAKE  
Nikki?

Nikki looks to Jake.

GHOSTFACE(O.S.)  
Watch closely.

Nikki has a look of pure shock on her face.

GHOSTFACE(O.S.)(CONT'D)  
This message isn't for you though. You'll find out soon enough.

NIKKI  
What?

[DIAL TONE]

JAKE  
Who the fuck was that?

Nikki shakily runs her fingers through her hair.

NIKKI  
I think it was the killer. (beat) Josh's name appeared on the caller ID.

ALLY  
What the hell?

SETH  
What did they say?

NIKKI  
I'm not sure. I'm still trying to figure that out myself.

Chris sees Kirby approaching them from across the courtyard.

CHRIS  
Not a word about this to Kirby, please.

Kirby meets up with everyone and sits next to Chris. He wraps is arm around her.

CHRIS  
You okay?

KIRBY  
Yeah, I'm Fine

NIKKI  
Hey, you made it.

KIRBY  
(briefly smiling)  
Yay me.

NIKKI  
You guys talk about anything else after I left?

KIRBY  
Not really, just a moment of grief and sorrow.

NIKKI  
Ouch.

KIRBY  
Yeah. That's life though when your consciousness is completely fucked.

ALLY  
I hear that.

There's silence for a moment.

KIRBY  
So what were you guys talking about?

SETH  
Nothing important, just psycho killer stuff.

KIRBY  
Ah, gotcha.

ALLY  
And on that note, I think I'm gonna head back to my dorm. This has been a cluster-fuck of a day.

KIRBY  
I second that.

NIKKI  
Third.

ALLY  
Plus I have a 10 page research paper to turn in by tomorrow or I'm fucked.

Ally grabs her stuff and walks down the fountain steps.

ALLY(CONT'D)  
Well I'll catch you guys later.

Everybody waves goodbye to Ally as she walks away.

KIRBY  
Be careful girl.

NIKKI  
(to Kirby)  
You mind if I come over to your place? I'm a little scared shitless to be staying by myself tonight?

KIRBY  
Yeah, sure.

Kirby and Nikki grab their things. Both kiss their boyfriends before leaving. Seth feels like the awkward 3rd and 4th wheel.

SETH  
Oh come on, get a room.

Kirby and Nikki walk away, leaving Seth, Chris, and Jake still sitting by the fountain.

SETH(CONT'D)  
(to Chris)  
Seems like you and Kirby are growing apart.

CHRIS  
I just respect what she's been through and how it changes her life.

JAKE  
Well aren't you the sentimental one.

CHRIS  
Fuck you dude. (beat) You know you would do the same for Nikki.

JAKE  
(chuckles)  
It was a joke dude. No need to get hostile.

CHRIS  
It really has had a huge impact on her life. She tries to hide it but (beat) Things will get better. Once all of this is over.

Chris watches Kirby and Nikki in the distance as they proceed across the courtyard, making their way to the west side dorms.


	6. Kirby and Nikki - Ally's Struggle

INT. WCC - WEST SIDE DORMITORY - NIGHT

Kirby and Nikki are kicked back on Kirby's bed. Kirby is scrolling through Netflix on her PS4 for a movie to watch. Nikki is glued to her phone screen.

KIRBY  
So whatcha wanna watch?

NIKKI  
Doesn't matter. I'm not really paying attention anyways.

KIRBY  
I was thinking STAB 2 but that kinda seems like it's in bad taste.

NIKKI  
(using her hands)  
Only just a little.

Kirby chuckles.

KIRBY  
Oh what the hell?

Kirby selects STAB 2 and the buffering circle appears for a moment, then begins the movie.

Nikki looks up to see STAB 2 playing on the TV then looks over at Kirby.

NIKKI  
(slightly chuckling)  
What am I gonna do with you?

Kirby laughs.

There's a moment of silence.

Outside, it is quiet and ominous. Darkness surrounds the campus. Only the lights in the dorms and along the pathways are visible. It is very quiet.

KIRBY  
So what exactly got to you that freaked you out so bad?

NIKKI  
What do you mean?

KIRBY  
You seemed a bit shaken up when I met up with you guys at the fountain.

NIKKI  
(slightly chuckling)  
Well there is a killer out there, well killing people.

KIRBY  
Nikki?

NIKKI  
(seriousness)  
Nothing.

KIRBY  
You're a terrible liar.

NIKKI  
Don't worry about it.

KIRBY  
Worry about what? What happened?

NIKKI  
Come on, don't play that game.

KIRBY  
I don't play games. The last one didn't end so well.

NIKKI  
I'm trying to keep a secret here.

KIRBY  
Well you suck at it. (beat) Just tell me.

NIKKI  
Okay, fine. Don't tell Chris I told you though.

KIRBY  
Figures. (beat) I won't.

NIKKI  
Before you showed up... I got a call from the killer

KIRBY  
What? No way.

NIKKI  
Yes. I think anyway.

KIRBY  
You think?

NIKKI  
Get this, the caller ID read "Josh".

Kirby's brow raises.

KIRBY  
Josh? As in dead Josh?

NIKKI  
Crazy right?

KIRBY  
Well that does fit the killer's M.O. (beat) What did he say?

NIKKI  
I really don't know to be honest. Something about a message that we'll see sooner or later.

KIRBY  
... Shit.

NIKKI  
I believe that's a good reason to be a little scared shitless.

KIRBY  
(slightly chuckles)  
Did he say anything else at all?

NIKKI  
Nope. After that, he hung up.

KIRBY  
Damn.

Nikki quickly tries to change the subject.

NIKKI  
So about this movie.

Kirby grabs the controller and pauses the movie.

KIRBY  
What about it?

NIKKI  
The surprise twist at the end. With Billy's mom being the killer.

KIRBY  
One of the killer(s).

NIKKI  
You know what I mean. (beat) But this actually happened, like she went through all of that just to get at Sidney?

KIRBY  
Yeah, unfortunately.

NIKKI  
Damn...

KIRBY  
You would be surprised at what people go through to get what they want.

NIKKI  
Oh I believe it too. (beat) What was that, like a from past experience reference?

KIRBY  
Eh, kinda I guess.

Kirby and Nikki both chuckle.

KIRBY(CONT'D)  
(still chuckling)  
Alright, let's watch the movie now.

NIKKI  
(playfully laughing)  
But I don't wanna.

KIRBY  
(laughs)  
Well too bad.

Nikki laughs.

Kirby takes the controller and resumes the movie. The buffer circle appears for a second then plays the movie.

[CUT TO]

INT. WCC - EAST SIDE DORM - CONT'D

Ally is typing away on her laptop, glancing up at the screen and down on keyboard simultaneously, as it seems she's not the greatest at typing. Faintly, pop music can be heard in the background. It must be helping Ally keep focus. Also the cup of Starbucks coffee next her is helping that cause too as it is like 9 o' clock already. She stops for a second to take a sip of her coffee but it's empty. She shakes it upside down, not even a drop falls.

ALLY  
(Exhausted)  
Ugh! You've gotta be freaking kidding me.

Ally lays her down on her keyboard. The screen blows up with multiple random letters.

Coming from the bathroom, is HALEY JOHNSON, a 21 year old, black haired, average framed girl, standing at 5'6. Haley is Ally's roommate. They are friends but not really close friends. She is all dressed up as if she is about to out.

HALEY  
Hey, I'm about to head out.

Haley looks at Ally, who still has her head down on her keyboard.

HALEY(CONT'D)  
You sure you'll be okay here by yourself?

Ally lifts her head up.

ALLY  
Yeah, I'll be fine. Just so exhausted (beat) And I'm out of coffee.

Haley chuckles.

HALEY  
How many pages you got left?

ALLY  
I just crossed the 5 page mark. (beat) Ugh, this is gonna be a long ass night.

HALEY  
Well- maybe this wouldn't happen if you didn't put things off to til the last minute.

Ally turns in her chair, facing Haley.

ALLY  
I didn't put it off. (beat) I was just busy with other things.

HALEY  
Just take a break, relax, then come back to it later.

Ally sighs deeply puts her back down on her keyboard.

ALLY  
... I can't. I HAVE to get this done as soon as possible. (beat) If I take a break, I'll never get back to it.

HALEY  
So true. You do procrastinate pretty bad.

ALLY  
(slightly chuckling)  
Hey, hey. You're just as bad.

HALEY  
(chuckling)  
Am not.

ALLY  
Last semester's finals? (beat) You stayed out all night...

Haley cuts Ally off.

HALEY  
(chuckling)  
Okay, okay. That was one time.

ALLY  
English term paper.

HALEY  
Okay, two. Sue me.

ALLY  
(chuckling)  
I could go on.

HALEY  
(chuckling)  
Alright, alright, you win. (beat) I gotta go though. See you later tonight.

ALLY  
Be careful Haley.

HALEY  
Yeah yeah, you need to take a break from staring at that computer screen. (beat) You'll give yourself cancer or something.

Ally and Haley both laugh as Haley grabs her jacket and leaves the room, closing the door behind her.

Ally sighs and looks at the gibberish on the screen, then holds down backspace to erase it. The music still quietly plays in the background. She looks at her last sentence, which reads, "Anxiety is an overwhelming emotional force the overcomes the state of mind." She closes her eyes tightly then opens them, blinking multiple times. Ally then looks over to her phone, sitting next to her laptop, then reaches over and grabs it.


	7. The Message - Remind You of Someone?

INT. WCC - WEST SIDE DORMITORY - CONT'D

Kirby and Nikki continue to watch the movie. Well Kirby is anyway. Nikki is glued to her phone screen. The movie is nearing the middle.

A ringing emits. It's a generic ringtone coming from Kirby's cellphone, which is on the floor, connected to a charger, next to the bed.

Nikki looks at Kirby with her brow raised.

NIKKI  
Dude, you have got to get a new ringtone.

KIRBY  
It's loud and obnoxious. (beat) Exactly what I need to wake my lazy ass up in the mornings.

Kirby bends down to pick up her phone. The screen is lit up with the caller ID reading, "ALLY".

NIKKI  
(chuckling)  
Loud and obnoxious is an understatement. (beat) That just sounds like robots having sex.

Kirby swipes the screen to answer the call.

KIRBY  
(Laughs)  
Stop hating on my ringtone.

ALLY(O.S.)  
Did I catch you guys at a bad time?

KIRBY  
No, it's just a certain bitch here is hating on my generic ass ringtone.

Nikki throws a pillow at Kirby.

NIKKI  
(playfully laughing)  
I resent that. (beat) I mean I am a bitch but still.

Switches between Kirby and Ally as they speak.

Kirby puts her phone on speaker.

ALLY  
At least you guys get to have fun.

KIRBY  
Yeah, what's up with that, I thought you had like a 10 page paper due tomorrow or something?

ALLY  
Ugh, I do. (beat) But I'm bored out of my freaking mind and can only stare at a computer screen for so long.

KIRBY  
ugh, been there done that (beat) Not fun.

ALLY  
(playfully whines)  
Yeah, no kidding. (beat) And I'm out of coffee.

KIRBY  
Well that sucks. (beat) I bet you're running on fumes if you've been at this all night.

ALLY  
More like my fumes are running on fumes.

Kirby chuckles.

ALLY(CONT'D)  
So what are you guys up to?

KIRBY  
Ah, not much, just watching STAB 2.

ALLY  
Don't you think that's kinda in bad taste, Kirby?

NIKKI  
See, I told you. I rest my case.

KIRBY  
Everybody's a critic, I swear.

Kirby takes the phone off speaker and puts it to her ear.

ALLY(O.S.)  
I'm stuck here by myself and it blows. I'm so bored.

KIRBY(O.S.)  
Where's Haley? She ditch you again?

ALLY  
Unfortunately. (beat) Yeah she's out with some friends.

KIRBY  
You should come hang out over here for a little while.

ALLY(O.S.)  
I can't. (beat) I gotta have this damn paper typed out by the morning or I'm gonna fail my psychology class for this semester.

KIRBY  
Well damn, that sucks.

ALLY  
I Know right? I wish I wouldn't put things off til the last minute. I swear I'm the queen of procrastination.

Kirby laughs.

A vibration emits. It's coming from Nikki's phone, which was already in her hand. The screen is lit up with caller ID reading, "CHRIS".

KIRBY  
(chuckling)  
Nah, I still think that title belongs to me.

NIKKI  
Why is your boyfriend calling me?

Kirby shrugs.

ALLY(O.S.)  
What's going on?

KIRBY  
Chris is calling Nikki for some reason.

ALLY  
Didn't Chris say he lost his phone?

Nikki swipes her screen to answer the call.

KIRBY  
That would explain why I haven't heard from him all night.

Nikki puts the phone to her ear.

NIKKI  
Hello?

Chris' voice is heard on the other end of the call.

CHRIS(O.S.)  
Nikki, is Kirby there?

NIKKI  
Yeah, she's right here. (beat) Why didn't you just call her phone?

CHRIS(O.S.)  
I couldn't though.

Kirby turns her attention to Nikki.

KIRBY  
What's wrong?

NIKKI  
Why couldn't you?

CHRIS(O.S.)  
Because she's already on the phone with Ally.

NIKKI  
So? That doesn't mean that you...

Nikki pauses because she wonders about how he knows that.

NIKKI(CONT'D)  
How did you know that she was on the phone with Ally?

ALLY  
What's going on over there?

KIRBY  
I really don't know. (beat) Nikki?

Chris doesn't respond after that.

NIKKI  
Hello?! I asked you a fucking question.

KIRBY  
What's he saying? Nikki?

Nikki holds up her index finger to Kirby, indicating her to hold on a second.

Just then- a metallic beep is heard on the other end of the call, followed by the menacing voice of Ghostface.

GHOSTFACE(O.S.)  
Because I just know Nikki.

Nikki's eyes widen as the quiet, menacing laughter is heard as she slowly takes the phone away from her ear to check the caller ID once more, then slowly puts it back to her ear. A chill descends down her spine.

NIKKI  
You're NOT Chris, are you?

GHOSTFACE(O.S.)  
(laughs)  
What ever gave you that idea?

Kirby now has a puzzled look on her face.

KIRBY  
Who is it?

ALLY(O.S.)  
Guys?

Nikki covers the phone, looking at Kirby with paranoia.

NIKKI  
It's HIM...

KIRBY  
Who, Chris?!

NIKKI  
No. (beat) The killer.

KIRBY  
Oh shit. Again? What did he say?

ALLY(O.S.)  
Hello?

Kirby puts the phone back to her ear.

KIRBY  
Hey, sorry. I don't know what's going on. (beat) I don't think Nikki's talking to Chris though. (beat) Nikki?!

Nikki puts the phone back to her ear.

NIKKI  
So um- who is this?

GHOSTFACE(O.S)  
I'm ready to give that message now.

NIKKI  
I'm listening.

GHOSTFACE(O.S.)  
Tell Kirby to tell Ally... That SHE'S GOING TO DIE TONIGHT.

The soundtrack stings loudly.

Nikki's eyes widen with suspense and terror.

KIRBY  
What is it?

Nikki drops her phone to the floor, as if were almost in slow motion.

INT. WCC - EAST SIDE DORMITORY - CONT'D

Ally's closet door bursts open as Ghostface charges out, knife in hand. A flash of silver is seen as he strikes. The blade STABS STRAIGHT THROUGH ALLY'S HAND as she attempts to block herself. Ghostface then RIPS THE KNIFE FROM ALLY'S HAND. Ally's hysterical screams are heard on the other end of the phone, even though hers is on the floor.

INT. WCC - WEST SIDE DORMITORY - CONT'D

KIRBY  
ALLY?!

NIKKI  
(hysterical)  
He said he's going to kill Ally!

Kirby's heart drops. She knows she can't let this repeat itself.

KIRBY  
NO, NO ,NO, NOT AGAIN!

Kirby drops the phone then runs to the door and flings it open.

NIKKI  
(hysterical)  
Are you crazy?!

KIRBY  
(hysterical)  
I'm not just gonna sit here and let her die!

Kirby forgets everything and sprints out of the room.

KIRBY  
Call 9-1-1!

NIKKI  
Kirby?! (beat) Shit!

Nikki runs out of the room, following behind Kirby.

INT. WCC - EAST SIDE DORMITORY - CONT'D

Ghostface goes to strike again but Ally kicks her computer chair, which CLIPS Ghostface at his knees. This buys Ally enough time to run to the door, but not enough time to get it open as a flash of silver is seen striking through the door, barely missing Ally's face. She falls to the floor and crawls fast, heading for the window, she gets back on her feet. Her hand gushes blood from her open wound. Ghostface rips his knife from the door then turns his attention to Ally who is attempting to pull open the window. Ghostface grabs Ally and pulls her away from the window, she kicks and screams in hysteria, as she is thrown down on her bed. Ghostface raises his knife and brings it down hard, BURYING IT DEEP INTO ALLY'S STOMACH. She wrenches in pain as he repeats. The stabbing gradually turns into slashes. Blood flies everywhere as the killer disembowels Ally. Her screams begin to fade.

[CUT TO]

EXT. WCC - EAST SIDE DORMITORY - COURTYARD - CONT'D

Kirby sprints down the concrete pathway leading to the east side dormitories.

Nikki follows a good distance behind Kirby.

Kirby makes it to the main entrance and pulls open the front door.

INT. WCC - EAST SIDE DORMITORY - CONT'D

Kirby runs down the hall, then cuts right, and climbs the stairs up the stairway. She makes her way to Ally's room. Her door is open and slightly swaying. Whoever attacked Ally is gone now. Kirby was too late. She slowly makes her way into Ally's room. Blood covers the room, as Ally lay on her bed, her insides on the outside. Also, written in blood on the wall is, "REMIND YOU OF SOMEONE?". This sight turns her stomach and forces her to tear up.

Nikki makes her way into the room, seeing the carnage and Ally dead on her bed. She covers her mouth as this sight is too much for her.

NIKKI  
(horrified and tearing up)  
Oh God! Oh- (covers her mouth)

Kirby looks to Nikki.

KIRBY  
Call 9-1-1! Hurry.

Nikki jumps to her senses then pulls her phone out and steps out of the room.

Kirby begins to break down emotionally, as she drops to her knees and covers her face, tears forming in her eyes. Just then- a vibration emits from Ally's phone on the floor. Kirby looks at it for a moment then decides to pick it, already knowing it's the killer, although the caller ID reads, "CHRIS". She swipes the screen to answer the call.

KIRBY  
(trying to clear up)  
What do you want?

GHOSTFACE(O.S.)  
Oh Kirby, Kirby, Kirby. You must not have given Ally my message. (beat) She was awfully surprised to see me.

KIRBY  
Who the fuck are you?

GHOSTFACE(O.S.)  
Did you get my message, Kirby?

KIRBY  
Leave us alone you sick fuck!

GHOSTFACE(O.S.)  
(Laughs)  
Does she remind you of someone?

Kirby looks to Ally on her bed and remembers Olivia from the previous killings.

KIRBY  
Why are you doing this?

GHOSTFACE(O.S.)  
Oh, this? (beat) This is just the beginning of something bigger to come. (beat) This is just a message. Hopefully I made it clear enough for you. (beat) Don't worry, I've got plans for you too Kirby.

[DIAL TONE]

Kirby looks back at Ally and sees Olivia in her place.

Nikki walks back into the room.

NIKKI  
I-I called the police. (beat) They're on their way.

Nikki looks at Ally.

NIKKI(CONT'D)  
Why would someone do this?

KIRBY  
Come on, lets go.

Kirby and Nikki leave Ally's room. Ghostface has claimed another victim. This time, a close friend of Kirby's.

 **Well Ghostface has claimed another victim, but there's much more to come. What do you guys think? R &R, feedback is greatly appreciated. Also feel free to follow and favorite if you're enjoying it so far.**


	8. Aftermath - Welcome Home Nathan

EXT. WOODSBORO COMMUNITY COLLEGE - EAST SIDE DORMS - CONT'D

Moments have passed, the police and paramedics have stormed the scene. Police tape surrounds the front entrance of the dorm. Deputy Amerstead and officer DAMIAN STROSS, a 26 year old, black haired, muscular framed guy, standing at 6'2. Stross has that I'm here to serve presence about him. He's really determined to impress Lisa, even though, she's not interested in him. Dewey walks up to Kirby, who is sitting on a bench, isolating herself from everyone.

DEWEY  
Kirby?

Kirby remains silent, staring off elsewhere.

After giving a statement to deputy Amerstead, Nikki walks over to Kirby.

DEWEY(CONT'D)  
I'm sorry you two had to see this? (looks to Kirby, who is obviously  
rattled) You okay?

NIKKI  
We just found our friend DEAD. Of course we're not okay.

Nikki walks away, her arm crossed.

Dewey kneels down to be eye level with Kirby.

KIRBY  
(sobbing)  
Why me?

DEWEY  
(sighs and sits next to Kirby)  
I don't know. But I can promise you that whoever did this.. We're gonna catch them.

Kirby looks at Dewey then raises up from the bench.

KIRBY  
When? After TWO or THREE more of my friends are killed? (beat)  
By then it'll be too late.

Kirby's words hit Dewey hard as you can see the broken emotion in his eyes. But he  
understands Kirby's pain.

KIRBY(CONT'D)  
I'm sorry.

Kirby storms off. Dewey remains sitting on the bench, letting Kirby's words sink in,  
feeling like he has failed.

Kirby crosses under the tape then runs into Chris.

CHRIS  
Oh my God. Kirby, are you okay?

KIRBY  
I'm fine. (beat) But Ally's not..

CHRIS  
Don't treat it like it's your fault. You had no control over this.

KIRBY  
(holding back sobs)  
I'm sorry, I just need to be alone for a while.

Kirby walks passed Chris. He understands her pain and lets her go, but  
you can see in his eyes that he feels hurt.

Kirby takes in a few deep breaths and exhales. Her vision then becomes blurry.  
A ringing sound stings her ear drum. She is oblivious of her surroundings, as  
everything is a blur. Sidney shows up just in time. Kirby is having a panic attack.

SIDNEY  
Oh my God Kirby! Are you okay?

Sidney cradles Kirby and helps her to a nearby bench.

KIRBY  
(dizzy)  
I need my meds.

SIDNEY  
(mumbles to herself)  
Meds.

Sidney immediately begins digging through Kirby's bag. She pulls out an orange  
prescription bottle, labeled, "OLANZAPINE". Without hesitation, she pops two  
capsules out and gives them to Kirby.

Kirby downs the capsules. It takes a moment but Kirby recovers. She looks at  
Sidney, then attacks her with a hug.

SIDNEY  
My God Kirby, I didn't know it was this bad.

KIRBY  
That's because nobody does.

SIDNEY  
It's gonna be okay, kid. It's gonna be okay.

Kirby looks over Sidney's shoulder and sees someone just outside of the crowd. Her eyes widen.  
She breaks away from Sidney and runs over towards this individual. Sidney looks to see who Kirby  
is running to, and is surprised herself.

SIDNEY(CONT'D)  
(slightly smiles)  
I don't believe it.

Kirby runs over to NATHAN REED, a 25 year old, black haired, muscular framed guy, standing about 6'2.  
Nathan is Kirby's older and only brother. He was away on service in the marines. He originally grew up in  
Woodsboro, then enlisted in the military after high school. Very protective, especially over his baby sister.  
Also shares the same personality as Kirby.

Kirby attacks Nathan with a hug and nearly breaks out into tears.

NATHAN  
Oh wow, you've definitely grown since I last seen you. (beat) How  
You doing little sis?

KIRBY  
(sobbing)  
I've missed you so much. I needed you so many times.

NATHAN  
I'm here now Kirbs.

Gale meets with Sidney.

GALE  
Who's Abercrombie over there?

SIDNEY  
That's Kirby's brother.

GALE  
Wait, isn't her brother overseas?

SIDNEY  
I thought so too. (beat) She really needs this though.

KIRBY  
But wait, I though you were?...

Nathan cuts Kirby off, already knowing the answer to her question.

NATHAN  
I was. I heard about what happened then hopped on the first flight  
out. I had to make sure you were okay.

KIRBY  
Well in all honesty, I'm not. I'm broken beyond repair.

NATHAN  
Hey, look at me. I'm here, and not going anywhere until I know  
that you're okay.

KIRBY  
You promise you won't leave again?

NATHAN  
Seriously? I just traveled over five thousand miles to get here. My ass isn't going anywhere.

Kirby laughs.

KIRBY  
Does mom know you're back?

NATHAN  
Naww. Who do you think picked me up from the airport?

Nikki emerges from the crowd and meets with Kirby and Nikki.

NIKKI  
Hey Kirby, your mom's here. She's looking for you.

Nikki looks over to Nathan and practically falls in love.

NIKKI(CONT'D)  
Well hello! Who's this?

Kirby laughs.

KIRBY  
(slightly chuckling)  
He's my brother.

NIKKI  
Oh. Meet to nice you, I mean nice to meet you. I'm Nicole.  
Everyone calls me Nikki though.

NATHAN  
Nathan. You okay?

NIKKI  
Oh yeah, you're fine, I mean I'm fine. I mean I'm not (sigh) damn.  
I'm sorry, I just can't talk today.

NATHAN  
Yeah, I understand. You guys have been going through some pretty rough shit.

NIKKI  
The roughest.

KIRBY  
I think I'm gonna stay at my moms place tonight.

NIKKI  
Mind if I come along?

KIRBY  
I was gonna ask you anyway.

NIKKI  
With what's going on here, I would feel better away from it all.

KIRBY  
Understandable.

[CUT TO]

Dewey stands, scratching his head. Gale approaches him.

GALE  
Hey, you okay?

DEWEY  
Kirby's right.

GALE  
About?

DEWEY  
Everything. I know we won't catch this son-of-a-bitch before he claims  
another life.

GALE  
Hey, don't beat yourself up over this. You're doing what you can. That's  
all that matters.

DEWEY  
Yeah, well it's not enough.

GALE  
Out of the twenty years that I've known you Dewey. Not once have I  
ever felt like you were holding back. You're always there when someone  
needs you. Take it from your wife, of all the people to tell you that.

DEWEY  
(sigh)  
I need to focus. I have no clues, three bodies, and a killer still on the  
loose.

GALE  
Or Killer(s).

DEWEY  
I'm not even sure anymore.

GALE  
So much for that isolated incident theory.

DEWEY  
(sighs)  
Yeah.

GALE  
Were there any messages left this time?

DEWEY  
I believe his message was pretty clear.

GALE  
You know what I mean.

DEWEY  
On the wall, in blood, was written, "REMIND YOU OF SOMEONE?".  
It had to be directed towards Kirby.

GALE  
Yeah, but what does it mean?

DEWEY  
My guess is Olivia.

GALE  
Why would the killer jump from patterning his kills after the second movie, to a  
death that's never even been seen on film?

DEWEY  
I don't know. But what I do know, is that he's trying to get to Kirby somehow.

GALE  
I thought Sidney was victim royalty?

DEWEY  
Seems as if the killer's after new meat.

GALE  
Well do you have someone watching over her?

DEWEY  
I'm sending deputy Amerstead to keep an eye on her. I just got finished  
talking to her mom, she's gonna stay with her and her brother for a while.

GALE  
Well, I think I'm gonna stop by Judy's and check with her and baby Noah.  
You figure anything else out, let me know.

DEWEY  
Please be careful Gale.

GALE  
Always. Well not always but you get my point.

Dewey chuckles as Gale leaves. He then looks back at the crime scene and sighs,  
followed by running his fingers through his hair.


	9. Sidney Joins The Reed's For Dinner

INT. REED RESIDENCE - KITCHEN - NIGHT

Kirby's mom, AMANDA REED is cooking something on the stove, while Kirby sits at the table,  
and Nathan digs in the fridge, and pulls out a half gallon of milk.

Amanda is in her 40's, has brown hair, is an average framed woman, standing  
about 5'5. Amanda is Kirby and Nathan's blood mother. She is just as sassy  
and sarcastic as Kirby and Nathan, so it's obvious who they got their personalities from.

AMANDA  
(flailing the spoon)  
This is nice. Having all of us together as a family again.

KIRBY  
(chuckling)  
And she starts.

Nathan turns to Kirby and Amanda, with a smirk.

AMANDA  
(chuckling)  
What? It's true. With Nathan being away for so long and you going off to college. I never see you guys anymore.

NATHAN  
Always just a phone call away.

KIRBY  
And I'm literally 15 minutes away.

AMANDA  
I mean at home, like we are now. Eating dinner and just being a family. Doing family things.

Nathan puts the milk back in the fridge and closes the door.

KIRBY  
(chuckling)  
Uh-oh, she's getting all sentimental.

AMANDA  
(smiling)  
Stop, I just missed my babies.

NATHAN  
And on that note, I'm off to my room. Well the guest room anyway.

Kirby chuckles as she watches Nathan leave the kitchen.

KIRBY  
He hasn't changed much.

AMANDA  
Not at all.

KIRBY  
Still a total dork.

From upstairs, Nathan responds to Kirby's remark.

NATHAN(O.S.)  
I heard that! This dork can still kick your butt.

Kirby and Amanda both laugh.

Nikki emerges from around the corner.

NIKKI  
I totally love whatever that smell is in you guys' bathroom. It's like a mix of lavender and  
something else that smells really good.

AMANDA  
(chuckles)  
It's pina colada and lavender actually.

NIKKI  
Well whatever it is, it's amazing.

Kirby chuckles.

Nikki looks around the kitchen.

KIRBY  
How much longer you think it'll be?

AMANDA  
Probably another 15 minutes. Hungry?

KIRBY  
Starving.

NIKKI  
So this is where it happened?

Everyone is silent for a moment.

Kirby breaks the silence, as Amanda pauses as well.

KIRBY  
... Yeah.

NIKKI  
I'm sorry Kirby. I was thinking out loud.

KIRBY  
It's okay. (beat) But yeah, right where you're standing actually.

Nikki looks down at the floor.

KIRBY(CONT'D)  
It took what, like a month just to get the blood stains off the floor.

AMANDA  
Something like that.

KIRBY  
Plus another 2 months for damages.

NIKKI  
Man.

KIRBY  
Yeah, it was a trip.

NIKKI  
I bet.

From outside, a truck horn is heard, alerting everyone.

AMANDA  
What was that?

NIKKI  
Oh, that's probably Jake.

KIRBY  
Oh. Well what's he doing here?

NIKKI  
Ugh, date night. I promised him last week and I can't  
just blow him off again.

KIRBY  
I mean, you could, but...

Nikki finishes Kirby's sentence.

NIKKI  
... That would be mean. Bad girlfriend.

Kirby and Nikki laugh.

KIRBY  
Well, just please be careful, Nikki.

NIKKI  
No promises but "A" for effort right?

KIRBY  
What am I going to do with you?

NIKKI  
I've kinda been wondering that myself.

AMANDA  
Well it was nice meeting you, Nikki.

NIKKI  
You too Mrs. Reed.

AMANDA  
(chuckling)  
God, that makes me sound like an English teacher. Call me Amanda.

Nikki laughs as she makes her way to the front door. Kirby follows her  
through the foyer.

INT. REED RESIDENCE - FOYER - CONT'D

NIKKI  
Well I should be back later tonight though. I'll text you.

KIRBY  
Alright. Have fun.

NIKKI  
Oh God, I'm gonna try.

Kirby and Nikki both laugh as Nikki opens the front door and exits, then Kirby  
closes the door and locks it.

Kirby makes her way back to the kitchen. She sits back down.

INT. REED RESIDENCE - KITCHEN - CONT'D

AMANDA  
She seems sweet.

KIRBY  
Yeah, she's one of a kind for sure.

Just then- a knock is heard on the door followed by two more.

Kirby gets up and makes her way back to the front door. She believes it's Nikki,  
thinking that she forgot something. She unlocks the door and opens it. It's Sidney.

INT. REED RESIDENCE - FOYER - CONT'D

KIRBY  
Sidney?

SIDNEY  
Hey Kirby. I thought I would stop by and check up on you.

KIRBY  
Oh, well we're all good.

SIDNEY  
Yeah, that's good.

KIRBY  
Well come in. My mom's cooking something up.

SIDNEY  
Oh, I couldn't.

KIRBY  
She would be insulted if you didn't.

Sidney smiles then follows Kirby inside as they proceed to the living room.

KIRBY(CONT'D)  
Plus, Lisa, I think her name is. She's out there keeping an eye on things.

SIDNEY  
(chuckling)  
Yeah I noticed. She spotlighted me when I got out of my car.

KIRBY  
(laughs)  
Oh wow.

[CUT TO]

INT. REEDS RESIDENCE - KITCHEN - CONT'D

Moments pass as everyone is at the kitchen table, eating Amanda's  
home-cooked meal.

SIDNEY  
Oh wow, this is really good, Amanda.

AMANDA  
Well thank you.

NATHAN  
I missed this right here. (holds up his fork with a piece a meat on it)

SIDNEY  
So, how long are you in town for, Nathan?

NATHAN  
Until all this blows over. And I know my sister is safe.

Sidney nods, as she respects Nathan's answer.

NATHAN  
Can I ask something though?

SIDNEY  
Um sure.

NATHAN  
With as many times as you've been attacked. Why stay  
in Woodsboro?

SIDNEY  
I'm not sure, really. I guess I just finally realized that  
no matter where I go, these psychos will still find me.  
And well, Woodsboro is my home.

Nathan also nods, respecting Sidney's answer.

NATHAN  
I would like to get face to face with this Ghost-Face. I'll  
put 'em on his ass.

Sidney chuckles, while Kirby remains silent, and Amanda continues to eat.

The home phone then begins to ring. Everyone turns their attention to it.  
Sidney has an uneasy look on her face as Amanda gets up and walks into the  
living room to answer it.

KIRBY  
I don't feel so good.

NATHAN  
What's wrong?

KIRBY  
I don't know. My stomach just feels funny. (beat) I'll be right back.

Kirby gets up and exits the kitchen. Sidney and Nathan watch as she leaves.

Amanda comes back into the kitchen with look of grief on her face.

AMANDA  
I really can't believe this, but apparently they're short handed at the office tonight  
and wants me to go in.

NATHAN  
Blow them off. You're busy.

AMANDA  
I can't. I kinda need to keep my job.

NATHAN  
That's ridiculous. Even with what's been going on, they're still going to make  
you go in?

AMANDA  
Yeah, unfortunately.

Nathan drops his fork in his plate and sits up.

NATHAN  
Well come on, I'll drive you. We might need the car.

AMANDA  
Okay. Where's Kirby?

NATHAN  
Said she wasn't feeling good. I think she went to the bathroom.

SIDNEY  
I'll let her know.

AMANDA  
Thank you.

Nathan grabs the keys off the key rack.

NATHAN  
I'll be back in a little bit. Don't answer any strange phone calls.

Sidney chuckles.

SIDNEY  
Be safe.

NATHAN  
Will do.

Nathan opens the front door and he and Amanda exit, closing the door behind them.

Sidney looks up towards the stairs then forward.

[CUT TO]

INT. REED RESIDENCE - BATHROOM - CONT'D

Kirby takes two capsules of her Olanzapine and downs a glass of water, then  
looks into the bathroom mirror. Her vision is blurred but slowly clears up. She  
blinks and couple times then it finally clears up. She then splashes water in her  
face and dries it off with a hand towel. She throws down the hand towel then  
leaves the bathroom, running into Sidney.

KIRBY  
Jesus Christ! You scared the hell outta me.

SIDNEY  
Sorry. You okay?

KIRBY  
Yeah, I'm fine.

SIDNEY  
Kirby?

KIRBY  
Okay, maybe not fine. But it's not something I can't handle.

SIDNEY  
Come on, let's talk for a minute.

Kirby and Sidney enter Kirby's room and sit on her bed. Sidney looks into Kirby's  
eyes and can see the pain she holds back, keeps pent up inside her.


	10. Your Turn To Play Victim

INT. REED RESIDENCE - KIRBY'S BEDROOM - CONT'D

Sidney and Kirby sit on Kirby's bed. Sidney looks at Kirby  
with conern for her well-being. Kirby just stares forward.

SIDNEY  
(sighs)  
How long you been taking anti-psychotics?

Kirby takes a moment before responding.

KIRBY  
... A few months. (beat) But only here recently  
I've had to take them.

SIDNEY  
You're not crazy Kirby. Don't you dare think that.

KIRBY  
(slightly chuckling)  
Oh no, I'm crazy. I was crazy way before any of this.

SIDNEY  
(slightly chuckling)  
You know what I mean.

Kirby looks around her room.

KIRBY  
I don't know. I thought I had it under control. Then  
all of this shit happens and I lose it.

SIDNEY  
It's post traumatic stress?

KIRBY  
I guess. I don't know.

SIDNEY  
It occurs after someone has endured something.. Well  
traumatic. It does go away., but anything can trigger it.  
Something like this for instance.

KIRBY  
So I am crazy?

SIDNEY  
No, just...

Kirby cuts Sidney off, finishing her sentence.

KIRBY  
... Damaged. Broken.

SIDNEY  
You're strong Kirby. And this guy or whoever they  
are, knows it too. You're what scares the hell out of  
them.

Kirby rubs her hands together, then looks up at Sidney.

KIRBY  
(chuckles)  
And what's that?

SIDNEY  
(smiling)  
A survivor.

KIRBY  
(slightly chuckling)  
Yeah, true. Got the scars to prove it.  
(puts her hand over her stomach)

SIDNEY  
You just gotta beat him at his own game.

KIRBY  
Well, in a way I kinda did and didn't at the  
same time.

SIDNEY  
You were cheated. They're just too scared to  
admit defeat.

KIRBY  
Yeah, no kidding.

Sidney wraps her arm around Kirby and squeezes  
her, pulling her.

SIDNEY  
(smiling)  
But us survivors gotta stick together and do  
what we do best.

KIRBY  
(slightly chuckling)  
And what might that be?

SIDNEY  
Survive girl. Beat this guy at his own game  
and show him that you're not scared of him.  
Then right there, he's already lost.

KIRBY  
(chuckling)  
I wish it was that easy.

SIDNEY  
Oh God, me too.

Sidney and Kirby both laugh.

A short silence sets in. Kirby and Sidney are walking  
back downstairs to the living room.

INT. REED RESIDENCE - LIVING ROOM - CONT'D

KIRBY  
Hey, where did my mom and Nathan go?

SIDNEY  
Oh, your mom got called in to go to work.

KIRBY  
Work this late?

SIDNEY  
(shrugs her shoulders)  
Short handed on the night shift, maybe.

KIRBY  
What about Nathan?

SIDNEY  
He offered to drive her just in case you guys needed  
the car.

KIRBY  
Oh okay.

SIDNEY  
Yeah, he said he'll be back in a little bit.

A knock on the door is heard, followed by a few more.

KIRBY  
Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

SIDNEY  
But why would he knock on the door of his own home?

KIRBY  
(points to Sidney)  
Good point.

Kirby and Sidney cautiously make their way through  
the foyer to the front door.

INT. REED RESIDENCE - FOYER - CONT'D

Kirby unlocks and slowly opens the door, revealing...  
Lisa. Just checking on Kirby and making sure everything  
is okay.

LISA  
Hey, sorry for bothering you guys. Just checking up  
on everything.

KIRBY  
No, it's fine. You're just doing your job.

LISA  
(slightly smiles)  
Well, trying to anyway.

SIDNEY  
Well, I think I'm gonna take off. It's getting  
pretty late.

KIRBY  
Yeah.

Sidney walks passed Lisa.

SIDNEY  
If you ever need anything at all Kirby, just  
give me a call.

KIRBY  
Will do. Goodnight.

SIDNEY  
Night.

Sidney walks across the yard and across the street,  
towards her car.

Lisa looks back at Sidney.

LISA  
Sidney's a good influence to have around.

KIRBY  
That I can agree with. She's definitely been there  
for me even when I didn't think I needed it.

LISA  
That's what true friends do.

KIRBY  
Yeah. So how do you and Nathan know each other?

LISA  
Oh, we used to go to school together. We were pretty close  
up until he left.

KIRBY  
I see. Well, it's never too late you know.

Lisa and Kirby laugh.

LISA  
(laughs)  
That was a long time ago.

KIRBY  
(chuckles)  
So?

LISA  
(laughs)  
Well, if you need anything, you know where I'll be.

Kirby laughs.

KIRBY  
(chuckling)  
Yeah, I'm about to hit the shower. Been a long ass day.

LISA  
(chuckling)  
I hear that. Well goodnight.

KIRBY  
Night.

[CUT TO]

EXT. REED RESIDENCE - CONT'D

Sidney opens her car door and enters, closing the door. Just  
as she she puts the key in the ignition to fire it up- A ringing  
emits, startling Sidney. The ringing is coming from the glove  
compartment. But it's not Sidney's phone.

Sidney opens the glove compartment and digs around until  
she finds the phone. She pulls it out and the sees the screen  
lit up with the caller ID reading, "JOSH".

Sidney has a look of disgust on her face. She waits a second  
then swipes the screen to answer the call.

SIDNEY  
What?

The menacing voice of Ghostface is heard.

GHOSTFACE(O.S.)  
Oh, poor Sidney, you really are a mess.  
Trying to be the big sister you never had.

SIDNEY  
What do you want?

GHOSTFACE(O.S.)  
A lot of people want things. Some that they  
can't have. Yet anyway, that is. (beat) What did you  
think of my little message? I think it caught Kirby's  
attention for sure.

SIDNEY  
Leave her alone. If you want someone, come after me.  
That is what you want anyway, isn't it?

GHOSTFACE(O.S.)  
(laughs)  
Do you ever think of anyone other than yourself? You think  
it's still all about you? (beat) I finally realized why they keep  
you alive. You drown yourself in your own self pity. A fate itself  
worse than death.

SIDNEY  
What are you talking about?

GHOSTFACE(O.S.)  
Don't worry, you still have a part in this little, movie. Everyone does.  
In fact, it's about to be showtime.

SIDNEY  
What do you mean?

GHOSTFACE(O.S.)  
Didn't you hear? It's time to kill off a new fan favorite. Too bad  
she's oblivious to realize that new survivors don't get to make it  
through the sequel.

Sidney's eyes widen.

SIDNEY  
Don't.

GHOSTFACE(O.S.)  
Poor Judy. She walked in your shadow for years and you  
never even noticed. I bet you'll notice her now. At her funeral  
anyways.  
(laughs menacingly)

Sidney throws the phone down, taking hers out as she fires up  
her car and takes off fast, flooring it. She scrolls through her  
contacts and call Dewey. It rings three times before he picks  
up.

DEWEY(O.S.)  
Hello?

SIDNEY  
Dewey, the killer just called. He's going after Judy.

DEWEY  
What?! Why?

SIDNEY  
I don't know, but I'm on my way there now.  
I hope it's not too late.

DEWEY  
Oh shit...

SIDNEY  
What?!

DEWEY  
Gale's there too.

SIDNEY  
Shit. I'll be there in like fifteen minutes

DEWEY  
I'm on my way.

SIDNEY  
Okay.

Sidney hangs up and throws her phone on the  
passenger seat, then grips the steering wheel with  
both hands, tight. Her car goes airborne as she  
ramps a hill in the road at about seventy-five mph.

[CUT TO]

REEDS RESIDENCE - BATHROOM - CONT'D

Kirby is in the shower, washing her hair. Her phone,  
sitting on the counter next to the sink, vibrates, as her  
battery is about to die. She hasn't been able to charge it  
all day.

[CUT TO]

EXT. REED RESIDENCE - CONT'D

Lisa receives a dispatch call through her police radio, telling  
all units to report to "519 Cherry Oak Ave." Lisa hesitates but  
does as she is told. First, she tries calling Kirby to let her know.  
It rings literally once, then goes straight to voicemail. "Hey it's  
Kirby, sorry I couldn't get to the phone, but if you leave a  
message, I'll get back to you as soon as I can."

LISA  
Hey Kirby, it's Lisa. I gotta leave for a little bit, but I'll be back  
as soon as I can. Bye.

Lisa hangs the phone up then fires her cruiser up and takes  
off down the road.

[CUT TO]

INT. REED RESIDENCE - BATHROOM - CONT'D

Kirby is out of the shower, wearing a white tank top and  
pink pajama pants, also drying her hair off with a brown towel.  
She picks her phone up off the bathroom counter and realizes  
that it's dead.

KIRBY  
You've gotta be shitting me?!

Kirby storms out of the bathroom, down stairs to see if  
anyone is back yet. It's very quiet and little does Kirby  
know that she's all alone now. Just then- The landline  
phone begins to ring, startling Kirby.

KIRBY(CONT'D)  
Shit. I forgot we had that thing.

Kirby walks over to the ringing phone, on the table next  
to the couch. She picks it up off the receiver and  
answers it.

KIRBY  
Reed Residence.

The menacing voice of Ghostface is heard,

GHOSTFACE(O.S.)  
What's wrong Kirby, can't keep your phone charged?  
(laughs menacingly)

Kirby's eyes widen.

KIRBY  
(mumbles to herself)  
Shit.

Kirby is now on her guard, looking all around her.

GHOSTFACE(O.S.)  
Could you believe that the one's who claim to be  
your friends would just abandon you like this?

KIRBY  
What do you mean?

GHOSTFACE(O.S.)  
Oh, how easily it was to get you alone. All it took was a  
phone call for mommy and a little manipulation for  
Sidney. Then it all just came together as planned.

KIRBY  
What do you want?

GHOSTFACE(O.S.)  
I already have what I want. It's just you and me  
now. And now it's your turn to play victim.  
(laughs menacingly)

Kirby's eyes widen in sheer terror. as Ghostface's  
menacing laughter echoes through the phone's  
speaker. This is it, Ghostface vs. Kirby. Whether  
she's ready for it or not.


	11. All Alone - Kirby vs Ghostface

[CUT TO]

INT. HICKS RESIDENCE - LIVING ROOM - CONT'D

JUDY HICKS walks into the living room, holding her baby.  
Judy has changed a bit, as her hair has grown out and no longer in a pony tail. Also has loose curls in it. It's  
different to see her not in uniform. It's almost like she's a completely different character.

Gale sits on the couch, looking at her phone.

JUDY  
Somebody's awake.

Gale looks at baby Noah and smiles.

GALE  
That little monster's gotten big.

JUDY  
I swear he grows everyday.

Gale playfully pokes baby Noah on the nose, smiling. Judy smiles as  
Gale plays with Noah.

[CUT TO]

INT. REED RESIDENCE - FOYER - CONT'D

Kirby, still on the phone with the killer runs to the front door, unlocks it,  
and throws it open to see that Lisa's police cruiser is not there.

KIRBY  
(paranoid)  
Shit.

GHOSTFACE(O.S.)  
Like I said, all alone. You're mine now Kirby.

KIRBY  
I'm not scared of you.

GHOSTFACE(O.S,)  
Sure you are. Especially when you have no idea where I am.

Kirby closes the front door and locks both the door and dead bolt.

KIRBY  
Well then, where are you?

GHOSTFACE(O.S.)  
The question you should be asking yourself, is did you just  
lock me in or out?

The soundtrack thuds.

Kirby's eyes widen.

KIRBY  
You don't scare me. You're not the first to play this game.

GHOSTFACE(O.S.)  
(laughs)  
Then you know how it plays out.

Kirby backs up slowly, looking behind her, around her, everywhere.  
She turns toward the kitchen.

INT. REED RESIDENCE - LIVING ROOM - CONT'D

KIRBY  
That's right. Now do it. Show yourself you fucking coward.

GHOSTFACE(O.S.)  
(laughs)  
To quote a line from Stab 2...

A voice from behind Kirby is heard.

GHOSTFACE(CONT'D  
... My pleasure.

Kirby looks behind her quickly. The killer stands at the front door,  
knife in his hand, ready to strike.

Kirby's eyes widen and she panics for a moment then takes off running.  
Ghostface follows fast behind her.

[CUT TO]

EXT. WOODSBORO - CONT'D

Lisa scrolls through her contacts, and calls Dewey. It rings twice  
then he answers.

DEWEY(O.S.)  
Lisa, is everything okay?

LISA  
Yes sir, I got the dispatch call. I'm on way now.

DEWEY(O.S.)  
What?! I never sent out a dispatch...

Dewey realizes that the whole thing was a trick. Telling Sidney that  
he was going after Judy, knowing she would inform him about it. The  
killer played a cruel trick on everyone, just to get to Kirby.

DEWEY(O.S.)(CONT'D)  
Shit. The whole thing was a set up. He lured everyone away,  
so he could get to Kirby. He's going after Kirby!

Lisa's eyes widen.

LISA  
Shit!

She throws the phone down and slams on her breaks,  
then turns the wheel, making her do a 180. She puts the car in gear  
and takes off back towards Kirby's fast.

[CUT TO]

INT. REED RESIDENCE - KITCHEN - CONT'D

Kirby continues her struggles with the killer. She tries to pull open the basement  
door but the killer has already caught up. A flash of silver is seen as Ghostface strikes,  
barely missing Kirby, causes his knife to stab the door. Kirby uses this time to run  
for the kitchen and yank out a butcher knife from the knife holder.

Kirby turns toward the killer who now walks towards Kirby as she holds the butcher  
knife if his direction. He cocks his head as he approaches her.

KIRBY  
Come on mother fucker!

Ghostface charges at her, regardless if she's armed or not.

Kirby strikes but it isn't enough as Ghostface catches her arm, over powering  
her. The killer then slams Kirby into the island counter. He does this two more  
times before she loses her grip on the knife and drops it. Ghostface then throws Kirby  
over the counter. SHE HITS THE STONE FLOOR HARD.

KIRBY  
(pain)  
Agh.

Ghostface walks around the counter, knife in hand, ready.

Kirby reacts quick and gets up, then takes off running to the front door.  
Ghostface follows fast behind her. She attempts to unlock the door but doesn't  
have enough time. A flash of silver is seen as Ghostface strikes the door,  
milliseconds before Kirby moves out of the way.

Kirby sprints away, running up the stairs. She throws open her bedroom door  
and closes it, then locks it behind her.

INT. REED RESIDENCE - KIRBY'S BEDROOM - CONT'D

Almost immediately, GHOSTFACE SLAMS INTO THE DOOR HARD, cracking it.

Kirby is in a state of utter shock right now. The killer slams into the door again,  
nearly busting through. Kirby only has seconds to think of something to do. She  
snaps out of it and runs to her balcony door. Kirby quickly tries to pulls open the  
door, but it too is locked.

KIRBY  
(panicking)  
Fuck!

SIRENS CAN BE HEARD IN THE DISTANCE.

Just then- GHOSTFACE BREAKS THROUGH THE DOOR.

Kirby turns to the killer as he steps over the wooden remains of Kirby's door.

Ghostface turns and looks at Kirby as well.

KIRBY  
You want me mother fucker? Come and get me!

Kirby lowers her shoulder then THROWS HERSELF THROUGH THE BALCONY DOOR!  
Glass flies everywhere. SHE HITS THE ROOF HARD and rolls fast. Too fast as she can't  
catch her herself. KIRBY FALLS OFF OF THE ROOF and HITS THE GROUND HARD. A cracking  
sound is heard.

Ghostface looks over the balcony and sees Kirby unconscious, laying on the ground, covered  
in blood from where the glass cut her. THE SIRENS ARE GETTING CLOSER. Ghostface  
looks to the road and can see the red and blue lights coming fast. He disappears back into  
the house.

[CUT TO]

EXT. REED RESIDENCE - CONT'D

A police cruiser pulls up, stopping fast. Lisa storms out of her car fast, glock ready. She goes  
to open the front door but it doesn't budge.

Just then- a HYUNDAI SONATA pulls up into the driveway. Nathan storms out of the car,  
seeing the police sirens at their house. Amanda follows behind.

Nathan meets with Lisa at the front door.

NATHAN  
(concerned)  
What the hell's going on?

LISA  
Long story. Help me get this damn door open.

Nathan takes a step back then KICKS THE DOOR HARD, breaking the locks. Nathan charges  
in the house Lisa stands back in amazement for a moment then follows behind him. Amanda  
enters shortly after.

INT. REED RESIDENCE - FOYER - CONT'D

AMANDA  
Oh my God, where's my baby?

Nathan and Lisa begin calling out to Kirby.

NATHAN  
KIRBY?

LISA  
Kirby, sweety are you okay.

They enter the living room, seeing things turned over and the landline phone on the floor.

INT. REED RESIDENCE - LIVING ROOM - CONT'D

AMANDA  
(sobbing)  
No.

A disturbance is heard from upstairs. catching Nathan's attention. He takes  
off down the hall and upstairs. The others following behind.

NATHAN  
KIRBY?!

Nathan makes his way upstairs and sees that Kirby's bedroom door has been  
broken and busted through. He quickly enters, stepping over the debris.

INT. REED RESIDENCE - KIRBY'S BEDROOM - CONT'D

Lisa and Amanda make their way upstairs and into Kirby's bedroom as well.  
Amanda breaks down.

AMANDA  
(sobbing)  
Oh my God, what happened to my baby?

Nathan sees the shattered balcony door.

NATHAN  
(paranoid)  
Shit.

He steps over the broken glass and onto the balcony Looking over, he sees a  
glass trail along the roof. He hops over the railing and looks over the edge of the  
roof to see his sister lying on the ground, unconscious.

Nathan then takes off back into Kirby's room, moving fast.

LISA  
What is it?

NATHAN  
She's outside!

Everyone takes off back downstairs and out of the front door. Nathan moving  
faster than everyone else.

EXT. REED RESIDENCE - CONT'D

Nathan runs to his sister and lifts her up. She's still alive, just in a lot of pain

NATHAN  
My God Kirby, what the hell happened?

In a broken, pained voice, Kirby responds.

KIRBY  
... I wasn't about the let that mother fucker get me.

NATHAN  
Jesus Christ, you are my sister.

Kirby slightly smiles.

KIRBY  
... It was all a trick. He planned this.

Nathan holds his sister in his arms.

NATHAN  
It's gonna be okay Kirby, it's gonna be okay.

He looks to Lisa.

A squad of police cars can be seen coming down the road. Their red and blue flashing  
lights, light up the neighborhood as they make their way closer. Sidney pulls up and  
stops fast, exiting her car even faster, making her way to Kirby.

SIDNEY  
Oh my God. Is she okay?

NATHAN  
She's my sister. Stubborn as hell. Stubborn enough to throw herself out of the  
balcony door and off the roof.

Sidney's brow raises.

NATHAN(CONT'D)  
I swear to God, Sidney. I'm gonna kill this mother fucker!

Sidney kneels down to be eye level with Nathan and Kirby. A silence  
sets in.

KIRBY  
(slightly chuckles)  
Can somebody please get me to a hospital. I think I broke my arm.

Nathan and Sidney kinda chuckle, not being able to take Kirby seriously, but only  
because Kirby kinda chuckled too.

NATHAN  
(Slightly chuckles)  
My sister to the "T" I swear.

Sidney kinda smiles then looks back toward the road, where the police cars pull  
up and park fast. Each officer storming out of their cars to the house.

Sidney's smile fades, remembering the seriousness of the situation.


	12. Possible Suspects - 3rd Act Material

[CUT TO]

INT. WOODSBORO COMMUNITY HOSPITAL - ROOM 242 - CONT'D

Kirby leans back, reclined in a hospital bed. Her cuts have been cleaned and  
her right arm is wrapped in a bandage from where a shard of glass cut deep.  
Also, her left arm is in a sling.

DOCTOR RICHARD ORTH enters the room and closes the door behind him.  
Richard, 40's, has grey hair, is an average framed man, standing about  
5'10. Richard is the brother of Steven Orth, first victim in the series of  
murders by Billy Loomis and Stu Macher. He looks at Kirby with a smile, an  
adverse attempt at trying to make her feel better supposedly.

RICHARD  
Well, good news is that nothing's broken...

Kirby interrupts Richard, adding to his sentence.

KIRBY  
... But?

RICHARD  
But you did badly dislocate your shoulder, so you're gonna need  
to wear that(points to Kirby's sling)at least for the next few weeks.

KIRBY  
(sarcastic)  
Yay me. Well at least nothing's broken.

RICHARD  
You're gonna be fine. Not many people your size can just fall  
two stories onto solid ground and not break anything. You're very  
lucky.

KIRBY  
(slightly chuckles)  
If that's what you call it.

Just then- Lisa comes in, clip board in her hand. She looks  
concerned for Kirby.

LISA  
Sorry, I just need to ask Kirby a few questions.

RICHARD  
Of course.

Richard steps out of the room, closing the door behind him.

LISA  
(clears throat)  
I'm really sorry Kirby. I should've checked in before leaving.  
I had no idea...

Kirby cuts Lisa off.

KIRBY  
Lisa, it's fine, really. The sick bastard played all of us. I  
understand. It's nobody's fault.

LISA  
I know, but I still feel terrible. If I would've been smarter, I  
could've handled the situation better, and nobody would've  
gotten hurt.

KIRBY  
Technically, I did this to myself(lifts her arm in the sling up)  
on the account of throwing myself through a glass door and  
off the roof of my house, like a "genius".

Kirby kinda chuckles as well as Lisa.

LISA  
(chuckles)  
Well, you outsmarted the sick fuck. I bet he or she didn't expect  
you do that.

KIRBY  
To be totally honest, neither did I. I was cornered and kinda ran  
out of options. It was either that or die. Decisions were made  
(lifting her sling arm up again).

Kirby and Lisa laugh.

Just then- Chris opens the door. Kirby shoots him an indifferent  
look.

LISA  
Um, well, I'll let you guys talk alone.

Lisa walks passed Chris, leaving the room, the closes behind her.

CHRIS  
My God Kirby, what the hell happened?

KIRBY  
Um well where do I start? Oh yeah, how about you tell me.

Chris gives off a confused look.

CHRIS  
Um, excuse me?

KIRBY  
Where's your phone?

CHRIS  
I lost it earlier today on campus, why?

KIRBY  
(sarcastic)  
Uh-huh, sure.

CHRIS  
What the fuck is your deal?

KIRBY  
Right before Ally got attacked, the killer called Nikki and the  
caller ID come up as your name. Call me crazy but the only  
explanation there is that it had to be your phone.

CHRIS  
Let me get this straight. You think That I killed Ally? And in the  
process, used my own phone. That's beyond retarded Kirby, think  
about it. You know I would never do anything like that.

KIRBY  
Do I?

CHRIS  
I can't believe this. Here I am thinking that I was doing right by  
you, and then here you are, convincing me of being a fucking serial killer.

Chris storms out of the room, passing Nikki as she enters the room  
as he leaves.

NIKKI  
Umm everything okay?

KIRBY  
Just peachy.

NIKKI  
Yeah, sounds like the sarcasm of my night.

KIRBY  
How so, where's Jake?

NIKKI  
Oh fuck that ego maniacal douche bag.

KIRBY  
Ouch, what happened?

NIKKI  
Okay, well we got into a bit of an argument. Nothing too serious.  
Then he just leaves me at the fucking restaurant. Like what the fuck?

KIRBY  
Oh wow.

NIKKI  
Seriously. Like for real. (beat) Enough about me though. Are you okay?

KIRBY  
Yeah, I'm fine. Besides the dislocated shoulder and multiple cuts,  
I'm great.

Kirby and Nikki chuckle.

NIKKI  
Shit girl, I'm sorry I left.

KIRBY  
Don't be. I'm fine really.

Nikki tries to change the subject.

NIKKI  
So, what was that all about with Chris. He looked kinda pissed.

KIRBY  
Well, I kinda sorta, maybe, just a little bit, accused him of being a  
psycho killer.

NIKKI  
Well damn, girl. Then again, it was his name that appeared on my  
caller ID right before Ally was, you know.

KIRBY  
My point exactly. He claims to have lost it "today" on campus. Awfully  
convenient if you ask me.

NIKKI  
I don't know. I really wouldn't be surprised if he and Jake were somehow  
behind this.

KIRBY  
I wanna believe Chris isn't, but I have my doubts.

NIKKI  
If you really love him, odds are that he might be. You never know,  
just look at Billy and Sid. Then again, this is an entirely new  
generation. The rules have changed, been bent, and overall, just been  
ignored. Anything can happen I guess.

KIRBY  
I just want this shit to be over with already.

NIKKI  
Me and you both girl.

[CUT TO]

INT. WOODSBORO COMMUNITY HOSPITAL - HALLWAY - CONT'D

Sidney sits in one of the waiting chairs, next to Kirby's room, along with Nathan.  
Dewey finishes talking to Lisa then looks over to Sidney and Nathan. He then makes his  
way over to them.

DEWEY  
I'm really sorry about what happened with Kirby, Nathan.

Nathan looks at Dewey in a very serious face.

NATHAN  
I swear to God, Dewey, if you don't catch this son-of-a-bitch...

Dewey cuts Nathan off before he gets too hysterical.

DEWEY  
We're doing all we can.

NATHAN  
Well it must not be enough.

Sidney steps in.

SIDNEY  
Dewey will handle this, Nathan. Don't worry about that.

NATHAN  
I will worry about it until this sorry bastard is either behind bars or dead.

Nathan gets up and storms off down the hall.

Dewey just lowers his head in shame.

SIDNEY  
Dewey don't beat yourself up over any of this. None of it is  
your fault and you know it. I know it. Nathan knows it. Kirby,  
everyone.

DEWEY  
It's this badge. Everything bad that happens falls on me only because  
I wear this Goddamn badge. I know it's not my fault but I still feel  
responsible.

SIDNEY  
So do I.

Dewey changes the subject.

DEWEY  
She's a strong kid though.

SIDNEY  
Very. She kinda reminds me of myself.

DEWEY  
I'm starting to see it, actually.

SIDNEY  
In more ways than one really.

Sidney looks through the window, seeing Kirby and Nikki talking.

DEWEY  
I just don't know what to do.

SIDNEY  
Well what are you going to do about Kirby?

DEWEY  
I'm guessing it'll be better for her to just stay where she feels at  
home. I'll have Lisa and Stross looking after her at all times.

SIDNEY  
With her brother here, there's really no talking her out of staying  
anywhere else.

DEWEY  
Yeah, but I'll think of something in the meantime.

SIDNEY  
Sounds good. Sidney walks away.

DEWEY  
Don't worry Sid, we'll get through this.

Lisa approaches Dewey, passing Sidney along the way.

LISA  
So what's the plan?

DEWEY  
(sigh)  
I'm gonna set up a 9'o clock curfew. (beat)  
And Lisa.

LISA  
Yes sir?

DEWEY  
Please keep an eye on Kirby. Don't let her out of your sight. I'm  
sending Stross too.

Lisa nods, agreeing with Dewey.

LISA  
Yes sir.

Dewey then looks through the window, seeing Kirby still talking  
with Nikki.

[CUT TO]

EXT. WOODSBORO COMMUNITY HOSPITAL - PARKING GARAGE - CONT'D

Sidney exits the stairwell and begins walking to her car. Just then- her phone  
begins to ring. A very generic ringtone. Sidney reaches into her pocket and  
without checking the caller ID, swipes the screen to answer the call.

SIDNEY  
Hello?

The menacing voice of Ghostface is heard.

GHOSTFACE(O.S.)  
Oh Sidney, Sidney, Sidney. How does it feel knowing that your  
sole existence hangs your friends lives in the balance? It hurts  
doesn't it?

SIDNEY  
Do yourself a favor and drop dead you sick fuck!

GHOSTFACE(O.S.)  
(laughs)  
Oh Kirby surely proved herself tonight. If I wanted her dead, she  
would be dead. The fun part was seeing if she could prove herself.  
And she did. 3rd act material for sure.

SIDNEY  
Leave her alone.

GHOSTFACE(O.S.)  
What about you Sidney, can you prove to still be 3rd act material?

Sidney has a displeased and un-amused look on her face as the killer's  
laugh echoes through the phone speaker as the call ends.

[DIAL TONE]


	13. Sidney vs Ghostface - A Turn of Events

INT. WOODSBORO HOSPITAL - ROOM 242 - CONT'D

Kirby stills lays leaned up in her hospital bed. Nikki is now slouched up in a chair, flipping through channels on the TV.

NIKKI  
They say when they're letting you go home?

KIRBY  
They better let me go home tonight. I just gotta wait on what the doctor says.

NIKKI  
Yeah.

Nikki comes across the first STAB playing on TV. Kirby notices.

KIRBY  
(laughs)  
Still think it's in bad taste?

NIKKI  
(chuckles)  
Definitely.

KIRBY  
Sidney's character has definitely evolved since the first movie.

NIKKI  
She's just a bit more on the aggressive side now than the defensive.

Kirby just stares at the TV as on screen, Sidney and Billy are talking at school.

[CUT TO]

EXT. WOODSBORO COMMUNITY COLLEGE - PARKING GARAGE - CONT'D

It's dark and quiet. The only lights are the ones by the elevator and outside the  
parking garage entrance. Every footstep echoes throughout the enclosed area.

Sidney opens her door and enters her car, closing the door behind her. She then sets  
her bag in the passenger seat and looks through the rear-view mirror, which seems to  
have been moved. Before Sidney can react- A hand wraps around her mouth and a knife  
blade is put to her neck. Sidney lets out a muffled scream as GHOSTFACE SLOWLY MAKES  
HIMSELF VISIBLE FROM THE BACK SEAT.

The menacing voice of Ghostface is heard.

GHOSTFACE  
Sh, sh, sh. You know, you make things difficult Sidney. You see, the plan was  
to leave you alive until the final act, but what's the fun in that.

Just then- Sidney kicks down on the seat adjustment, sliding her seat backwards,  
SLAMMING INTO GHOSTFACE, making him let go of Sidney and lower his knife, but  
not before NIPPING THE SIDE OF SIDNEY'S NECK with his blade. This also causes the  
the killer to get stuck.

Sidney uses the time she bought to throw open her car door and take off running  
towards the stairwell entrance.

Ghostface grabs the front seat and shoves it forward, freeing himself. He then  
looks toward Sidney.

Just before making it to the stairwell entrance, Sidney looks back to see the killer  
gone and her back door open.

The soundtrack stings.

Sidney cautiously opens the door to the stairwell, letting it close behind her.  
She then proceeds up the stairs to the hospital entrance. She opens the door  
but doesn't enter. She has an idea.

EXT. WOODSBORO COMMUNITY HOSPITAL - STAIRWELL - CONT'D

Ghostface enters the stairwell, proceeding upstairs just as Sidney did.  
Making it to the top, he sees the door open. He looks around before making  
his way to the door. The suspense builds up as the killer makes his way  
closer to the door.

Ghostface throws open the door and almost immediately, SIDNEY JABS THE KILLER  
IN THE THROAT with her hand, stumbling him backwards. SHE THEN DROPKICKS  
THE KILLER IN THE FACE, knocking him down the stairwell. HE HITS THE FIRST CORNER  
HARD, but he still keeps his grip on the knife. He then tumbles down the next flight of  
stairs, to the bottom, where HE SLAMS HIS HEAD INTO THE RAILING, losing his grip on  
the knife this time.

Sidney looks over the railing, seeing the killer, appearing unconscious at the bottom  
of the stairwell. She then pulls the fire alarm, next the the hospital entrance.

Sidney then makes her way down the stairwell to where the killer lays. She  
kicks the knife away then looks down on the person wearing the Ghostface attire.  
She remembers how much hell her life has endured from people hiding behind  
this fucking costume. SIDNEY HAS HAD ENOUGH, SHE GRABS THE BOTTOM OF THE  
MASK, PULLING IT OFF, ALONG WITH THE HOOD, REVEALING. . . .

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

JAKE!

He is definitely out cold. His head has blood running down to the bottom  
of his face from where he slammed into the railing at the bottom.

Sidney stares down at him with curiosity because she doesn't really know who he is.

[CUT TO]

EXT. WOODSBORO COMMUNITY HOSPITAL - CONT'D

Moments pass as the hospital has become a huge hot spot. Reporters, newscasters,  
journalists, and everyone is outside the hospital as Jake Collins is put in a police cruiser,  
still wearing the Ghostface robe. He sports a menacing smirk.

Dewey stands at at a podium with microphones attached to it, giving a  
public announcement. Camera flashes light up the area.

DEWEY  
As of eleven-forty-six tonight, a man has been taken into custody on charges  
for the murders of Josh Walker, Lacey Roberts, and earlier tonight, Allyson Taylor.  
We are almost certain that we have our man.

The media begin throwing questions at Dewey

REPORTER#1  
Who is the suspect?

NEWSCASTER#1  
Do you think there might be another killer?

REPORTER#2  
Sheriff, are you sure you have the right man?

JOURNALIST  
Do you think that the people of Woodsboro are finally safe?

Dewey becomes overwhelmed and answers the questions the best of his  
ability.

DEWEY  
I'm permitted to release the suspects name as of now but we are certain  
that we have our man. The suspect has already confessed to committing  
the murders.

Camera flashes continue to light up the scene.

NEWSCASTER#2  
Do you think it's over sheriff?

REPORTER#1  
Do you think there might be another killer?

Overwhelmed, Dewey ends his public announcement with...

DEWEY  
The killer is caught. The people of Woodsboro can rest easy again.

Dewey walks away from the stand, to Sidney who is standing right  
outside of the hospital entrance.

SIDNEY  
Do you think it's over, Dewey?

DEWEY  
I sure hope so Sid.

SIDNEY  
Me too.

Kirby and Nikki exit the hospital and observe their surroundings.  
Red and blue police lights flood the area, where hundreds of people surround.  
Camera flashes continue to light up the area.

NIKKI  
Holy shit! This blew up quick.

KIRBY  
It always does.

Kirby and Nikki meet with Sidney.

KIRBY  
You okay, Sidney?

SIDNEY  
Yeah, I'm really sorry Kirby.

KIRBY  
About what?

SIDNEY  
Getting you and your friends involved in this mess.

KIRBY  
That's not your fault. It's not your fault that Jake turned  
out to be some kind of psycho.

SIDNEY  
I still have this uneasy feeling though...

Kirby interrupts Sidney, finishing her sentence.

KIRBY  
... That it might not be over?

SIDNEY  
It's just never this easy.

KIRBY  
Well I hope it is.

NIKKI  
The people you let in your life, I swear.

SIDNEY  
Yeah, I know that feeling.

NIKKI  
Oh my God! I can't believe I slept with a psychopath!

Sidney kinda smirks, knowing that in the past, she had done the same  
thing.

KIRBY  
In a way, I guess we almost all fell for the same thing.

Sidney looks back at the police car, seeing Jake stare them all down.  
That uneasy feeling grows a little stronger.

Nathan meets with Sidney, Kirby, and Nikki.

NATHAN  
Hey Kirby, you almost ready to go?

KIRBY  
Yeah.

Nathan looks to Sidney.

NATHAN  
Thank you Sidney. You earned my respect for sure.

Sidney smiles but it fades away.

KIRBY  
Be careful Sidney.

SIDNEY  
You too, be safe.

NIKKI  
Don't worry, I won't let her jump out of anymore windows.

They all laugh.

KIRBY  
(chuckles)  
Hey, decisions were made based on my options of survival.

NIKKI  
(chuckles)  
Yeah, yeah.

SIDNEY  
You take it easy too, Nikki.

NIKKI  
Oh, always. It's not me you gotta worry about.  
(points at Kirby while she's not looking)

Sidney laughs as they walk away, disappearing into the crowd.

Sidney then looks back to Jake once more, sitting in the police cruiser, still  
eyeing her down with that same stupid smirk on his face.


	14. 2 Days Later - Is It Really Over?

[CUT TO]

EXT. WOODSBORO - MORNING

The next day comes along, just as peaceful as it was before the murders had started. A reporter is foreshadowing last  
nights events in a blog.

REPORTER #1  
Last night's train of events began with phone call, as it usually does,  
which then led to the murder of nineteen year-old, Allyson Taylor.  
Allyson was said to be writing a paper for her psychology class before  
being attacked and slain by the killer.

Birds fly through the sky as the time of day fades.

EXT. WOODSBORO - AFTERNOON

A different reporter continues to foreshadow the events.

REPORTER #2  
... Later that same night, fate was almost sealed again, as 20 year-old,  
Kirby Reed was attacked at her own home. After escaping certain death, Reed  
was then transported to the Woodsboro Community Hospital with only a few  
cuts and bruises. It was there, when the killer attacked celebrity victim and  
Woodsboro's own, Sidney Prescott, only to be taken down and unmasked by  
Ms. Prescott, revealing the killer to be 20 year-old Jacob Collins.

The day fades to night. The moon is full and lights up the night sky.

The first reporter takes over finishing the blog.

REPORTER #1  
... Collins was taken into custody after confessing to having committed said  
murders. He now rests behind bars at Woodsboro Police Deptartment,  
awaiting transport to a maximum security prison in northern California.  
What seems to be the question on everyone's mind is that, is it really over?  
Can the people of Woodsboro feel safe again? Or is this just the beginning of  
even bigger events to come? Only time will tell...

[FADE IN]

THE NEXT DAY

EXT. WOODSBORO - MORNING

The streets are quiet and peaceful. The suns beams through the clouds in  
the brightly colored, blue sky.

INT. WOODSBORO COMMUNITY COLLEGE - PSYCHOLOGY 296 - CONT'D

A group of students sit in a classroom, presumably a small psychology class.  
The teacher seems to be in a meeting. Among the group is Kirby, who is wearing  
a sling, Nikki, Seth, and LINDSAY WALSH, a 19 year old, blonde haired, average framed  
girl, standing about 5'6. Lindsay is close friends with the others, but hangs out with them  
occasionally. She's more of the party type.

A conversation about the events that occurred over the past few days breaks out.

LINDSAY  
So Jake huh? Way to be sleeping with the enemy, Nikki.

NIKKI  
Hey, don't give me shit. It's not like I knew he was a closet psycho.

Seth, who is sitting in the front row, looks back to everyone else.

SETH  
What I don't get is how Jake could've pulled this all off by himself.

KIRBY  
What do you mean?

SETH  
I mean the guy's fast but not fast enough to be in two places at once.

LINDSAY  
What are you getting at spaz?

SETH  
From what I heard, Jake was with Nikki at the time when Kirby was attacked.

NIKKI  
Um correction, Jake left Nikki at like an hour before she was attacked.

LINDSAY  
Aww is someone defending their lover/psychopath?

NIKKI  
Hell the fuck no! I'm just correcting know it all there(points to Seth).

SETH  
Hey, I'm just saying, regardless if he did it by himself or not, he still did it.

NIKKI  
Yeah, don't remind me.(lays her head on the desk)

LINDSAY  
Poor Ally. She didn't deserve this.

KIRBY  
Nobody did.

SETH  
I still think there might be another killer out there.

KIRBY  
You're not helping.

LINDSAY  
If there was, and they were smart, they would just disappear. Unless they want  
their ass handed to them by Sidney like Jake did.

SETH  
I was listening to this morning's blog and it's like the most trended thing in the past  
few days. They too believe that it could be a possibility.

NIKKI  
Okay, enough with the serial killer bullshit. We need to all get our minds off of  
this shit, seriously. It's clouding our judgement.

KIRBY  
(chuckles)  
What judgment?

NIKKI  
You know what I mean. (beat)  
My parents are out of town for the weekend, so I'm throwing a party tonight.  
Anyone is welcome to show.

KIRBY  
Wait, what? A party?

NIKKI  
Yeah, to kinda get everyone's minds, including mine, off of the oppressing events.

LINDSAY  
I'm game.

SETH  
(sarcastic)  
Oh, well it's definitely a party now.

Lindsay shoots Seth a look of disgust and flips him off.

KIRBY  
You sure this is a good idea?

NIKKI  
Not really, but I mean there's been worse I'm sure. Something like throwing  
yourself off your house.

KIRBY  
Well I didn't intentionally fall off the roof. I kinda slid.

NIKKI  
Whatever helps you sleep at night, kiddo. (beat)

The bell rings, dismissing class. Nikki stands.

NIKKI(CONT'D)  
Party tonight at the Andress residence!

Kirby chuckles.

NIKKI(CONT'D)  
Oh, I'm probably gonna regret this.

KIRBY  
(chuckles)  
Yeah, probably.

In the doorway of the classroom, Kirby sees Chris looking at her. Once she  
makes eye contact with him, he walks away.

Kirby then grabs her bag and gets out of her seat.

KIRBY(CONT'D)  
I'll meet up with you guys later.

Kirby rushes out of the classroom.

SETH  
Where's she off to in such a hurry?

NIKKI  
She's got some major apology making to do.

INT. WOODSBORO COMMUNITY COLLEGE - HALLWAY - CONT'D

Kirby catches up with Chris.

KIRBY  
Chris, wait up.

Chris stops and turns to Kirby.

CHRIS  
So what, you can accuse me of being a serial killer again? I tried Kirby,  
and you pushed me away. I don't know what else to say.

KIRBY  
I didn't mean it like that.

CHRIS  
Did you? Because you sure as hell seemed convinced the other night.

KIRBY  
That was before...

Chris cuts Kirby off, finishing her sentence.

CHRIS  
... Before finding out that it was Jake, I know. But if he hadn't been caught,  
you can't tell me that you wouldn't still think it was me.

KIRBY  
I'm sorry Chris. I was being a judgmental bitch.

CHRIS  
That's putting things lightly.

KIRBY  
Okay, I was being a huge judgmental bitch. There was just a lot going on  
all at once.

CHRIS  
And I tried to be there for you, but you just kept pushing me away.

KIRBY  
No, I just didn't want you to get involved.

CHRIS  
Well, it was too late for that.

KIRBY  
Okay, look, I'm not asking you to forgive me or anything, I just want  
you to understand. (beat)  
And if you want, Nikki's throwing a party at her house tonight, I might  
be there. You're welcome to come by.

Kirby turns away and begins walking down the hall.

Chris stands thinking about Kirby's words.

Kirby turns back toward Chris.

KIRBY(CONT'D)  
I just don't want anymore of my friends getting hurt because  
of me.

Kirby turns and continues walking down the hall.

Chris lets what Kirby says sink in then turns and proceeds down the hall.


	15. Gale's Interrogation

[CUT TO]

INT. WOODSBORO POLICE DEPT. - INTERROGATION ROOM - NOON

Dewey stands outside of the interrogation room, talking with Lisa.

LISA  
Do you really think he's our guy sheriff?(looking at Jake, who is handcuffed to  
the table)

DEWEY  
I'm not sure. His alibi seems a little suspicious.

LISA  
well he did admit to the committing the murders.

DEWEY  
That's what makes it suspicious.

Just then- Gale enters the interrogation room.

Stross following behind her.

STROSS  
Sorry sheriff, I tried to stop her.

DEWEY  
Yeah, that doesn't always work.

LISA  
You still want me to keep an eye on Kirby just to be safe?

DEWEY  
Yeah.

Lisa nods then walks passed Gale and out of the door.

GALE  
So why is she still looking after Kirby?

GALE(CONT'D)  
Oh, I see. Like everyone else, you still think it's not over.

DEWEY  
Gale, please, I'm trying to solve this case.

GALE  
Well you're not doing much good in the opposite room of the suspect.

DEWEY  
We've done interrogated him. He won't talk. All he says is that he did it.

GALE  
And you don't believe him?

DEWEY  
If you were a serial killer, would you admit to the crimes you committed?

GALE  
I don't know Dewey, I'm not a serial killer, so I don't know how a serial killer  
thinks.

DEWEY  
What I'm saying is that he knows something. Look at him, he just smiles  
and watches us.

Gale looks to Josh who is grinning.

GALE  
I bet I could get him to talk.

DEWEY  
No way. No way in hell I'm letting you in the same room with that maniac.

GALE  
You got a better idea, sheriff?

DEWEY  
If our interrogation officer couldn't get him to talk, what makes you think you  
can?

GALE  
I was a journalist Dewey, manipulation and interrogation was my  
specialty.

Dewey sighs deeply.

DEWEY  
Five minutes. That's all I'm allowed to give you.

GALE  
That's all I'll need.

Dewey presses a button on the wall, it buzzes then the door opens.

Gale steps in. Jake looks up at her as she sits in the chair opposite  
of him.

JAKE  
Well, isn't this a pleasure. Gale Weathers. How's the book?

GALE  
Cut the shit. You know what you're looking at right now?

JAKE  
A washed up journalist and a mediocre writer.

GALE  
(sarcastic)  
Very funny.  
You're looking at possibly life in prison with really no way  
of getting out.

JAKE  
Ooh like I haven't heard that one before.

GALE  
Look, I know you know something.

JAKE  
Well, over the course of twenty years, I know quite a few things.

GALE  
I'm talking about the murders, smart ass.

JAKE  
What, are you writing another book? Is this  
an interview or something?

GALE  
Maybe.

JAKE  
Do me a favor and keep me out of it, I'd rather not have my  
name tainted by your washed up and mediocre writing.

GALE  
Don't worry, that'll be the least of your worries.

JAKE  
Please enlighten me.

GALE  
I won't force you to tell me anything because I know you won't.

JAKE  
Well especially when I have nothing to tell.

GALE  
So that's it, you just killed these people for no reason at all.

JAKE  
Maybe I had a reason, maybe I didn't.

GALE  
But you just said you had nothing to say.

JAKE  
Which brings us back to square one.

GALE  
And that is?

JAKE  
Your very poor attempt at reverse psychology. I'm not stupid

GALE  
Hardly.

JAKE  
Look, Mrs. Weathers, I said all I'm gonna say.

GALE  
And what exactly did you say?

JAKE  
That I'm not telling you a Goddamn thing.

GALE  
You didn't have to. You just told me all I needed to know.

JAKE  
Excuse me?

GALE  
You know as well as I do that you're not the only one behind this. And  
the reason I know this is, is because you wouldn't have anything to hide  
unless there was.

JAKE  
(chuckling)  
And what makes you think that?

GALE  
Because you're stupid and fell for my poor attempt at reverse psychology.  
Also, you didn't even deny it.

JAKE  
(laughing)  
Okay, so I didn't deny it. That doesn't mean shit.

GALE  
And you just did it again. Wow, you really are stupid.

Gale gets up and walks to the door, then looks back at Jake.

GALE(CONT'D)  
Enjoy prison. Whatever you do, don't drop the soap.

Gale sports a grin as she leaves the room, letting the door close behind her.

GALE(CONT'D)  
You get all that?

DEWEY  
Gale, I'm not sure that really means anything.

GALE  
Oh bullshit, you know as well as I do that he wouldn't have anything to hide  
unless he was working with someone else.

DEWEY  
2 days, it's been quiet. No disturbances, nothing. Ever since we brought him  
in.

GALE  
That's because whoever they are, they're hiding. Or just waiting.

DEWEY  
For what?

GALE  
The final act.. Shit.

DEWEY  
What?

GALE  
Shit. I overheard Kirby talking to Sidney about a party tonight at Nikki's house.

DEWEY  
And, what does that have to do with this?

GALE  
Dewey, seriously? Where do these things normally end? How do they normally  
end?

DEWEY  
Who's all going to be at this party?

GALE  
Kirby and her friends for sure.

DEWEY  
Well I've got Lisa looking after Kirby. I won't just full fledged barge in on  
just a theory. If something goes sideways, Lisa will call it in.

GALE  
And what if she doesn't get to? What if this possible second killer gets to her first.

DEWEY  
It's a long shot Gale and I'm not acting in on a hypothesis.

GALE  
If you're wrong Dewey, people will die.

DEWEY  
Then let's hope I'm right.

Gale leaves the room.

Dewey looks at Jake who is sporting a menacing smirk.

JAKE(O.S.)  
You shouldn't listen to her sheriff. She's in over her head.

Dewey sighs then runs his fingers though his hair.

INT. WOODSBORO POLICE DEPT. - HALLWAY - CONT'D

Gale walks down the hallway, pulling out her cell phone, scrolling through  
her contacts.

GALE  
I'll be damned if I let this thing happen again.

She puts the phone to her ear. It rings twice before the other person answers.

JUDY(O.S.)  
Hello?

GALE  
Judy, I need your help. Meet me around seven o' clock tonight at 1428 Willow Oak Drive.

Gale proceeds down the hallway of the police station.


	16. QUICK UPDATE FROM THE WRITER!

**QUICK UPDATE FROM THE WRITER!**

Hello everyone! I just wanted you guys to know that there is going to be only 4 more chapters until the grand finale of SCREAM 5 and I can't wait to get it out to you guys! Believe me when I tell you that it's nothing that you're ever going to see coming, It still surprises me and I wrote it, but that's how a Scream story is supposed to be. It's supposed to leave you on the edge of your seat, awaiting a huge twist in the end, that just leaves you wanting more. I can promise that the ending won't disappoint and will definitely leave you wanting more! Which brings me to the second part of this update.. SCREAM 5 ends so dramatically and just leaves so many questions unanswered, that I just couldn't end it there. So I've decided that 5 just wasn't enough. I'm bringing it back for it's conclusion to die for, **SCREAM 6**! All the questions and even more will be answered in this grand finale of the SCREAM saga!

* * *

But before I post the last 4 chapters of SCREAM 5, I would like you guys' feedback, so I've set up some questions that I would like for you to answer.

1\. How do you feel about this story?

2\. Who is your favorite character, besides the original survivors?

3\. What is your favorite line?(so far)

4\. What is your favorite part?(so far)

5\. Do you think it's over, and if not(which of course, I know none of you do lol) who do you think the other killer(s) is?

* * *

Also, I will be doing a Q&A following the ending of the story, so whatever questions you guys have, don't worry, they will be answered, to the best of my ability anyway lol.(I will not spoil plot details for SCREAM 6. Gotta have some secrets lol)

Hope you guys are enjoying the movie so far and just remember, there's more. Keep **SCREAMING** guys! :)


	17. Preparing For The Party

EXT. REED RESIDENCE - AFTERNOON

Lisa knocks on the Reeds' front door. one KNOCK, two KNOCKS, then the door opens  
with Nathan on the other side. Lisa freezes with her hand out for another knock.

NATHAN  
Everything okay?

Lisa stammers for a moment.

LISA  
Oh um- I was just checking in on Kirby.

NATHAN  
She's not here. She's with her friend.

LISA  
Did she say where they were going?

NATHAN  
They went to the store to pick up a few things for a party tonight.

LISA  
Oh, gotcha.

Lisa turns and begins to walk away.

NATHAN  
I get it Lisa, you're pissed.

Lisa turns back toward Nathan

LISA  
(confused)  
Excuse me?

NATHAN  
How I just kinda dropped you after high school.

LISA  
Oh lord Nathan, that was so long ago. We were young, and eventually  
we just had to grow up.

NATHAN  
But not apart. We were together all throughout high school, and when  
graduation came around, I went off to the military and you went off to college.

LISA  
(kinda chuckles)  
Yeah, we grew up Nathan.

NATHAN  
(smiles)  
Yeah, I guess you're right.

Lisa smiles.

LISA  
Well I hear that there's this party tonight, and it's kinda mandatory for me to  
be there. You wouldn't mind coming along to keep me company, would you?

NATHAN  
(smiling)  
Not at all.

Lisa works her irresistible charm.

LISA  
Well I also heard that this party is happening around seven tonight.

NATHAN  
(laughs)  
Hmm, I heard I might be there.

LISA  
(smiling)  
I heard that if you're not, you'll make a certain old friend kinda upset.  
(works her pouty lip)

NATHAN  
(laughs)  
No promises. I'll just have to check my schedule.

LISA  
(chuckles)  
Well I gotta go... serve and protect I guess.

Nathan laughs.

NATHAN  
(smirks)  
You mean serve like your old waitress job at the diner, and protect, like how we didn't  
want kids back in high school.

LISA  
(blushes while smiling)  
Oh God, I can't believe you just said that. You haven't changed one bit,  
have you?

NATHAN  
(chuckles)  
Nah, if I did, I would have hit puberty haha

LISA  
(chuckles)  
Yep, still the same egocentric child I remember.

NATHAN  
(smiles)  
I am who I am. Nothing will change that.

["USED TO" by "DAUGHTRY" FADES IN]

LISA  
Well maybe that's not a bad thing.

NATHAN  
Maybe not. Who knows?

LISA  
(smiles)  
Well I gotta go. Maybe see you later.

NATHAN  
(smiles)  
Maybe.

Lisa turns back, walking towards her cruiser.

Nathan watches as she starts her car and drives away. He then lets  
out a sigh.

[SONG FADES OUT]

[CUT TO]

INT. WOODSBORO MARKET - CONT'D

Kirby and Nikki are strolling around the market with their buggy.

NIKKI  
So how fucked up are we getting tonight? Like "I need to sit down",  
fucked up, or like, ''Oh shit, where am I?", fucked up?... Or somewhere in  
the middle?

KIRBY  
I don't know, Nikki. I can't really think straight right now.

NIKKI  
Relax chick, he's gonna show.

KIRBY  
And what if he doesn't?

NIKKI  
Trust me, he will Kirby.

KIRBY  
I just feel so bad. I mean what kind of girlfriend accuses their boyfriend  
of being a psychopathic killer?

NIKKI  
(chuckles)  
Apparently not me.

Kirby chuckles.

KIRBY  
You do have bad taste in guys.

NIKKI  
Yeah, yeah, tell me something I don't know. (beat)  
But seriously, relax, I know Chris really cares about you,  
and I know that he will be there tonight.

KIRBY  
You think?

NIKKI  
Yes, Oh my God. Focus, what else do we need tonight? All I  
got is chips and dip.

KIRBY  
Well we need real food, like hot dogs or something.

NIKKI  
Mhm. I know what you got on your mind.

KIRBY  
Oh please. I'm not the one who said it.

NIKKI  
So?

KIRBY  
Just grab some buns.

NIKKI  
Exactly.

Kirby chuckles.

KIRBY  
What am I gonna' do with you?

NIKKI  
Oh no, I still gotta' figure out what I'm gonna do with  
you(points to Kirby).

KIRBY  
Still no ideas?

NIKKI  
Working on it.

KIRBY  
(chuckles)  
Sure you are.

Around the corner, Kirby and Nikki run into Seth and Lindsay. Seth has  
his camcorder ready.

LINDSAY  
Hey guys, small world right?

NIKKI  
A little too small for my taste.

Nikki looks over to Seth, who seems to be pointing his camera at her chest.

KIRBY  
More like cruel world.

NIKKI  
(to Seth)  
Are you staring at my tits?

SETH  
Maybe. You know I did hear you were single again.

Nikki snaps and raises her fist up but Kirby stops her by grabbing  
her fist.

NIKKI  
Ohhhh I'm so close to knocking you out kid.

KIRBY  
Look, we're all friends here, so let's get along like friends are  
supposed to. For this one night anyway.

LINDSAY  
What are you guys bringing by the way?

KIRBY  
No idea. Apparently chips.

NIKKI  
And hot dogs as Kirby requested.

LINDSAY  
Requested?

KIRBY  
Long story.

NIKKI  
It's a sign on what Kirby has on her mind.

SETH  
Really now.

KIRBY  
No, not really.

LINDSAY  
(chuckles)  
Well do you guys already have drinks?

NIKKI  
Alcoholic or regular?

LINDSAY  
Both.

NIKKI  
Well my parents have plenty of Jack and Crown so we're good there.  
I guess we could pick up some soda for mixed drinks.

KIRBY  
That'll work. Better than just straight alcohol.

LINDSAY  
Yeah, no kidding. Last time I got wasted, I ended up sleeping with  
Grace's boyfriend by accident. Never heard the end of that.

KIRBY  
Who's Grace?

NIKKI  
A preppy cheerleader me and Lindsay went to school with.

KIRBY  
I hate cheerleaders.

NIKKI  
Who doesn't?

LINDSAY  
Apparently the quarterback on the football team. Well I don't  
know about anymore, since they broke up.

KIRBY  
Well what would you expect?

LINDSAY  
I think he has a thing for me, he's been texting me ever since.

NIKKI  
Well, you must have done something right.

LINDSAY  
Apparently so.

SETH  
(coughs) whore (coughs).

Lindsay looks to Seth.

LINDSAY  
Did you forget who you rode here with?

SETH  
What? I was just clearing my throat.

LINDSAY  
Yeah, I'll clear your throat alright.

SETH  
I can't tell if you're coming onto me or intimidating me.

LINDSAY  
Definitely not the first one.

SETH  
So no sex tape?

LINDSAY  
Go away. (Lindsay points away)

SETH  
Fine, I guess I'll go harass someone else. Maybe that hot cashier.

Seth walks away.

NIKKI  
Um, what was that all about?

LINDSAY  
Oh God, long story.

KIRBY  
He reminds me so much of Robbie.

LINDSAY  
Who's Robbie?

KIRBY  
This guy I went to school with. He was one of the ones who  
was killed that night 4 years ago.

LINDSAY  
Oh, I'm sorry.

KIRBY  
Yeah, I still remember that night like it was yesterday.

LINDSAY  
I can only imagine.

NIKKI  
Alright, alright. Enough about oppressing and depressing  
things. Let's focus on tonight. 'Cause I don't know about you  
guys, but I'm getting fucked up.

From around the corner, Seth pokes his head out.

SETH  
Did someone say something about getting fucked up?

LINDSAY  
Oh God.

Kirby and Nikki laugh.


	18. The Party

**Okay, so what I thought was going to only be 4 more chapters, actually ended up being 5... Lol well I hope everyone is enjoying the ride, because the last 4 chapters are full of nothing but edge of the seat suspense, leading up to the shocking finale no one will see coming! R &R greatly appreciated... and remember, KEEP SCREAMING guys! :)**

[CUT TO]

EXT. ANDRESS RESIDENCE - NIGHT

Darkness fills the sky and the moon is bright. The nice, two-story  
home illuminates the surrounding area, as it seems every light in  
the house is on.

The party is very much alive, as vehicles roll in, with dozens of people  
exiting, and flooding the front yard, entering the house.

Lisa pulls up in her police cruiser and parks away from the house, by the  
tree line. Nikki seems to live out in the middle of nowhere.

Lisa puts her car in park, and kills it. She then checks her phone, no  
messages. She sighs.

[CUT TO]

INT. ADRESSS RESIDENCE - KITCHEN - CONT'D

["PARALYZER" by "FINGER ELEVEN" PLAYS]

Everyone inside is either doing shots, goofing around, or just talking to one  
another. It's almost impossible to understand anything anyone says with everyone  
talking all at once.

Kirby meets with Nikki in the living room, who is telling a story, while holding a  
red solo cup with some kind of alcohol in it.

[SONG FADES OUT]

NIKKI  
And I was all like, "I can't believe I slept with psychopath!"

PARTY GIRL  
Sleeping with the enemy, a dangerous game Nichole.

NIKKI  
Eh, wasn't all that bad I guess.

PARTY GIRL  
Kinda adventurous, right?

NIKKI  
Oh yeah (sips drink) You have no idea.

KIRBY  
(to Nikki)  
Can I talk to you for a second?

NIKKI  
Yeah, what's up?

KIRBY  
Okay, first of all, you're drunk as fuck right now so don't wonder off too  
far.

NIKKI  
Whaat? I'm fine girl. You gotta live a little.

KIRBY  
(smirks)  
I'll keep that in mind. (beat)  
Did you see Chris anywhere? I tried calling him, but he didn't answer.

NIKKI  
He lost his phone, remember? (sips drink)

KIRBY  
Oh yeah.

NIKKI  
Relax chick, he's gonna show. He can't stand it.

KIRBY  
Can't stand what?

NIKKI  
Being away from you.

KIRBY  
What makes you say that?

NIKKI  
Well, that suspicious character over there(points passed Kirby)  
does look an awful lot like him. (sips drink)

["SATELLITE" by "RISE AGAINST" PLAYS SOFTLY]

Kirby looks behind her and sees Chris, who is standing outside the crowd  
of people.

Kirby and Chris make eye contact. Kirby makes her way towards him, maneuvering  
herself around the other party goers.

CHRIS  
Kirby, I'm so sorry.

Kirby attacks Chris with a hug.

KIRBY  
No, I'm the one who's sorry. I shouldn't have said the things I said.

CHRIS  
In your defense, It did seem kinda suspicious that I lost my phone the  
same day that happened to Ally and you.

KIRBY  
(chuckles)  
Just forget about it. I know the truth and that's all that matters.

Kirby and Chris kiss.

KIRBY(CONT'D)  
Being away from you for this long has been killing me.

CHRIS  
Me too.

Kirby and Chris kiss again.

Kirby looks over Chris' shoulder and sees Nikki giving her a thumbs up.  
Kirby can't help but smile.

KIRBY  
I'm happy you came.

CHRIS  
Well, I wasn't. But you gave me a lot to think about, and you're right.

KIRBY  
Right about what?

CHRIS  
About everything. (beat)  
But you don't have to worry about me, I got you babe. No matter the situation,  
I got you.

KIRBY  
I know you do.

Kirby and Chris hug.

[SONG FADES OUT]

Seth meets with Nikki. He sees Kirby hugging Chris in the back.

SETH  
Aw, I missed it. What happened?

NIKKI  
They made up. Almost like a moment from "The Notebook". They make  
me so proud.(fake wipes a tear from her eye)

SETH  
Well shit, who says real romance doesn't exist outside of the movies?

NIKKI  
Don't you have somewhere to be?

SETH  
Oh yeah, 'cause there's so much to do.

NIKKI  
Well, then go find something to do.

SETH  
Fine then, jeez.(sips drink)

Seth turns around and sees something outside the kitchen window. He  
blinks a few times, clearing up his vision, to see someone wearing a  
Ghostface mask, watching everyone from outside the kitchen window.

Seth blinks a few more times but the figure has disappeared.

SETH  
(mumbles to himself)  
What the fuck?

[CUT TO]

EXT. ANDRESS RESIDENCE - CONT'D

Lisa is sitting in her car, playing "Candy Crush" on her phone. She sighs then  
lays her head on the steering wheel. Almost immediately afterwards, she is  
startled by a knock on her window. She jumps and quickly turns her attention  
to the widow. It's Nathan.

Lisa rolls down her window.

LISA  
Jesus, you really know how to give a girl a heart attack, don't you?

Nathan laughs.

NATHAN  
(chuckles)  
So, is this like your super secret hiding place or what?

LISA  
(chuckles)  
I see you decided to come.

NATHAN  
Well, someone has to keep you company while dozens of underage  
college kids are getting wasted and having unprotected sex.

Lisa laughs.

LISA  
Really though, I'm glad you came.

NATHAN  
I couldn't leave you hanging again. I feel bad enough as it is.

LISA  
(smirks)  
You didn't come because I asked you though.

NATHAN  
Well, I will admit that I'm mainly here to keep an eye on my  
sister. (beat)  
But, I will also admit that when you asked me, I couldn't say no.

LISA  
(Smiles)  
Well, I'm glad, because that could've gone both ways.

Nathan smiles.

NATHAN  
Well hey, things seem pretty preoccupied here. You care to go  
for a walk?

LISA  
Hmm, I'm really not supposed to leave my post.

NATHAN  
Well, think of it as a perimeter check.

LISA  
Smart, I didn't think of that.

NATHAN  
Well, I am a U.S. Marine. Tactics is kinda what I do.

LISA  
(chuckles)  
Alright, smart-ass.

NATHAN  
(chuckles)  
Correction, the smartest ass.

LISA  
(rolls eyes; chuckles)  
Come on before I change my mind.

Lisa opens her door and steps out, grabbing her phone out  
of the cup holder and sliding it into her pocket.

Nathan and Lisa begin to make their way down the road.

NATHAN  
Hope you don't mind the outdoors.

LISA  
Oh please, do you remember where we were when we first slept  
together?

NATHAN  
(chuckles)  
Of course. I'm just surprised you do.

LISA  
(chuckles)  
Oh believe me, It's not something I will be forgetting anytime soon.  
That was the single most uncomfortable moment in my life.

NATHAN  
(chuckles)  
What, the cold, solid ground didn't do it for you.

LISA  
Hell no.

Nathan laughs.

Headlights peer around the corner of the treeline.

NATHAN  
Watch out, someone's coming.

Nathan grabs Lisa's hand

LISA  
I see them.

Nathan and Lisa step to the side of the dirt road. The car passes by swiftly.  
They watch as the vehicle pulls up into Nikki's yard.

NATHAN  
A little late to the party, huh?

LISA  
Better late than never, I suppose. (beat)  
Can I have my hand back now?

Nathan looks down, not realizing that he is still holding Lisa's hand.

NATHAN  
Oh shit, sorry.

Nathan let's Lisa's hand go.

Lisa smirks, realizing that Nathan obviously still has feelings for her.

LISA  
(chuckles)  
Come on.

Lisa and Nathan continue walking up the dirt road.


	19. Gale and Judy - In Over Their Heads

**Sorry for the slight delay in updates everyone, I've been pretty busy lately and haven't had a chance to  
write much. But I guess that adds to the suspense of the story, right? Nah, I didn't think so. Nobody likes waiting,  
especially me haha. KEEP SCREAMING GUYS! :)**

[CUT TO]

EXT. ANDRESS RESIDENCE - CONT'D

Gale and Judy arrive at Nikki's house, pulling off to the side, away from  
everyone else. Gale looks back toward the road.

GALE  
Shit. I think that was Lisa.

JUDY  
So? Why does that matter? (beat)  
Wait, does the Sheriff... I mean Dewey, know you're out  
here doing this?

GALE  
He may or may not. It doesn't matter. Because once again, he  
chose to ignore me, and I refuse to just sit this out.

JUDY  
So he doesn't know?

GALE  
Come on before I start hating you again.

Judy sighs and exits the vehicle, A 2014 Chevrolet Impala.

Gale opens the trunk and pulls out some surveillance equipment.  
A web cam and a tracker.

JUDY  
What's with the spy stuff, James Bond?

GALE  
It's my recording equipment. You of all people should know that.  
But it's completely useless, because it's all dead, great.

JUDY  
Well then, what's plan B?

GALE  
Plan B is we go at this old school.

JUDY  
Which is?

GALE  
Completely clueless and most likely blind.

Gale throws her camera gear back into the trunk and closes the trunk,  
then walks away from her car.

JUDY  
Nothing could possibly go wrong here. And I mean that in the most  
sarcastic way possible.

Judy follows behind Gale, who is pacing towards the side of the house,  
trying not to be seen by anyone on the inside.

[CUT TO]

Seth wanders around the back of the house to inspect the outside  
kitchen window, but nothing nor no one is there.

Just then, Seth turns around to be startled by Lindsay.

SETH  
(surprised)  
Fuck, Christ!

LINDSAY  
(chuckles)  
What the hell are you doing?

SETH  
Th- thought I saw something. It's nothing.

LINDSAY  
Oh no it's not, what is it?

SETH  
Nothing.

LINDSAY  
Just fucking tell me!

SETH  
Ghostface. I thought I saw someone outside the kitchen window.  
And they looked like Ghostface.

LINDSAY  
(sarcastic)  
Mhm

Lindsay looks around and sees the barn in the distance. She makes it  
obvious that she's looking directly at it.

SETH  
No fucking way. No.

LINDSAY  
(smirking)  
You think he went in there?

Lindsay starts walking towards the barn, looking back at Seth with a stupid smirk.

SETH  
Not cool, Lindsay. You're violating like several rules here. (beat)  
One in particular, going off on your fucking own.

LINDSAY  
Fuck the rules! Who goes by them anyway?

SETH  
Umm people that actually value life and what it fucking stands for. LIVING!

LINDSAY  
Well, then live and little and fucking come with me.

Lindsay motions Seth to come in her direction. She's definitely drunk.

SETH  
Don't have to tell me twice.

Unfortunately, so is Seth.

Seth starts walking towards Lindsay, following her into the barn.

EXT. ANDRESS RESIDENCE - BARN - CONT'D

It's dark but not too dark, the moonlight is bright enough to illuminate  
their surroundings and the inside of the barn.

LINDSAY  
Ooh spooky, right?

Seth wanders around inside, inspecting the farm equipment on the walls.

SETH  
Alright, no one's here, now let's get the hell out of here.

LINDSAY  
(Yells out)  
Come out, come out, Mr. Ghostface!

Seth rushes and covers Lindsay's mouth.

SETH  
Are you fucking crazy?

Lindsay muffles a sentence then Seth uncovers her mouth.

SETH(CONT'D)  
What?

LINDSAY  
(catches breath)  
Maybe. Wanna find out?

Just then, Lindsay kisses Seth. Very unexpected for Seth, but he doesn't  
fight it.

SETH  
Wow, you're really drunk, aren't you.

LINDSAY  
Maybe. Or maybe I'm really attracted to you. You'll never knooow.

SETH  
Fuck, I don't care.

Seth kisses Lindsay again.

Just as they break, a light is shined on them from behind.  
They turn to see Gale and Judy.

GALE  
Umm, sorry to interrupt your face sucking session.

Judy flips a switch, turning on the barn's lights.

LINDSAY  
Oh my God, you're Gale... (snaps fingers a few times)  
Whethers.

SETH  
Riley now.

JUDY  
Is it sad that kids know you better than most people do?

GALE  
Why are you two out here to begin with? You do know there's possibly another  
killer on the loose?

LINDSAY  
News to me.

SETH  
Well, I had my theories. Something told me that Jake wasn't smart enough to do  
it all on his own.

GALE  
Well why the fuck would you come to a party out in the middle of nowhere  
if you knew that?

LINDSAY  
He's not the sharpest tool in the shed.

GALE  
So it seems. Well if we're all done here, let's make this place a memory and get  
the hell...

Just then, the barn door and slams shut, startling everyone.

LINDSAY  
What the hell was that?

Everyone runs to the front of the barn, where they see that the door has been  
slammed shut.

Gale begins pulling on it, but it won't budge.

GALE  
Some fucking help would be nice.

Judy and Lindsay begin pulling on the door, but it still doesn't budge.

JUDY  
It's not giving.

GALE  
Thanks captain obvious.

LINDSAY  
There's gotta be something blocking it from the outside.

SETH  
But who could?...

Just then, everyone receives text message notifications, varying from  
a ding, vibration, and a bell tone.

Lindsay reads her message aloud.

LINDSAY  
"Four cornered little mice... And a predator seeking out it's prey...  
Who will survive and make it to the final act?"

GALE  
That's what mine says.

JUDY  
Mine too.

SETH  
So does mine.

GALE  
Shit... Okay, nobody panic. We'll figure a way outta this.

Lindsay begins to break down.

LINDSAY  
(panic)  
Are you kidding me? You saw the message... We're gonna fucking die...

SETH  
Lindsay, calm down... We're gonna figure this out.

LINDSAY  
Oh please, you're just as fucking freaked out as I am.

SETH  
Well yeah, but fuck...

Just then, the lights shut off, making everyone scream and panic.

Seth's phone then lights up with a text message notification, but  
nobody else's does as well.

Seth doesn't read the message aloud, only goes into shock.

LINDSAY  
What does it say?

SETH  
Oh shit...

Just then, the lights shut back on, revealing Ghostface behind Seth.

Everyone screams in hysteria as GHOSTFACE STABS SETH STRAIGHT  
THROUGH THE SPINE! RIPPING THE BLADE OUT AND STABBING HIM  
SEVERAL MORE TIMES IN THE BACK. The killer then lets Seth fall to the  
ground, dead.

Gale then begins throwing herself into barn door, trying to get it open. Judy  
does the same, but they have no luck, it won't budge. Lindsay is just completely  
froze in horror.

Ghostface then turns his attention the Gale, Judy, and Lindsay, wiping the  
blood off of his blade, he begins walking toward them.

Gale and Judy give up on door, they just hold up against it, watching as the killer  
approaches them, as they are in fact cornered.

GALE  
(to Judy; panic)  
Okay, I have an idea. You hold him down and we'll run passed him.

JUDY  
Are you fucking insane?

GALE  
Weren't you a police officer? Aren't you supposed to know what to do in a  
situation like this?

JUDY  
(sarcastic)  
Oh yeah, because something like this happens on a regular basis.

GALE  
You would be surprised.

Ghostface positions his knife then charges. Gale, Judy, and Lindsay scatter,  
making the killer strike the barn door, buying them enough time to get passed.

Gale and Judy run straight passed, towards the other end of the barn, while  
Lindsay takes off to the right.

Ghostface un-lodges his knife from the door then turns his attention towards  
Gale and Judy.

Gale and Judy make it to the end of the barn, hoping for another way out, but  
it's blocked off by a huge combine tractor.

GALE  
Fuck!

Judy then spots another way out on the next level up. It's an opening in the wall  
for a feed chute.

JUDY  
(points)  
Up there, the chute!

Gale looks, then begins looking for a way up, but decides to use the combine as a  
stair-step. She makes it to the top then reaches down to help Judy.

GALE  
Come on!

Judy begins to climb up, Gale reaches for her hand.

Just then, Ghostface grabs a hold of Judy's leg, pulling her down, but not before SHE  
SWIFT KICKS THE KILLER IN THE FACE, HARD, making him release her.

Gale reaches further over the edge, grabbing a hold of Judy's hand once more, pulling  
her up with all of her might.

Ghostface then springs up, STABBING STRAIGHT THROUGH THE BACK OF JUDY'S LEG, the  
blade protruding out the front of her shin.

Judy screams out hysterically in tremendous pain.

Ghostface then pulls the blade down with both hands, using full force. THE BLADE RIPS DOWN  
JUDY'S LEG, in the process of pulling her down, along with Gale, who had a very tight grip on  
Judy's hand.

GALE SLAMS DOWN ONTO THE HOOD OF THE COMBINE, HARD. A cracking sound is heard, she had  
the have broken some ribs. Gale then rolls off onto the ground.

While the killer seems to be focused on Gale, Judy attempts to crawl away.

Ghostface picks Gale up from the ground by the throat and THROWS HER INTO WALL BEHIND THEM,  
which is hanging with farm equipment.

The killer approaches Gale holding his knife out, as she struggles to get to her feet, but can only get  
about halfway there. She must have some internal bleeding from her hard fall.

Ghostface positions his knife on Gale's neck, she cringes her head to the side.

Gale then spits blood on the sheer white mask as the killer gets in her face. Ghostface then cocks  
his head.

GALE  
Go ahead and do it mother fucker! You don't have the guts!

The soundtrack thuds!

Ghostface then PLUNGES HIS BLADE DEEP INTO GALE'S STOMACH!

Gale omits a look of pure shock in her eyes.

Ghostface savors the moment, TWISTING THE KNIFE, SINKING THE BLADE  
EVEN DEEPER, NEARLY TO THE HILT!

Gale goes into complete shock, a trickle of blood runs down her lip.

GHOSTFACE RIPS THE BLADE FROM GALE'S STOMACH, letting her slide down the wall,  
to the ground. Almost as if it were in slow motion.

The killer stares down at Gale as she fades from consciousness, letting the moment  
sink in.

Ghostface then turns his attention to Judy, who must have fled. Unknowingly, she  
left behind a trail of blood that which the killer follows.

Around the corner, along the side the wall, Judy is armed with a shovel, waiting  
on the killer to walk passed her.

Ghostface cautiously and quietly sneaks through, passing Judy not realizing where she  
is just yet.

Judy then charges the killer, BREAKING THE SHOVEL OVER THE BACK OF HIS HEAD,  
KNOCKING HIM TO THE GROUND!

Judy takes the opportunity to run away, but Ghostface grabs her ankle, tripping her, and  
making her SLAM FACE FIRST INTO THE HARD GROUND!

Ghostface gets to his feet, looking down at Judy, putting his boot on her gushing wound, PUSHING  
DOWN HARD!

Judy screams out hysterically in agony.

Ghostface then puts his boot to Judy's throat, shutting her screams up. Looking  
down at Judy, the killer pulls his knife out.

A look of sheer horror is seen in Judy's eyes.


	20. THE FINALE PART I

**Well, here it is guys! The 3 part Finale that will have you on the edge of your seat through  
every waking moment, leading to the shocking finale that will leave you completely speechless!  
It's been a hell of a ride so far, but there's no turning back now!**

[CUT TO]

INT. ANDRESS RESIDENCE - FOYER - CONT'D

Later on in the night, the party begins to die down, as most of the party-goers  
have already left or are leaving.

Nikki holds the front door open as the remaining people are leaving the house.

PARTY GUY  
Sick party Nikki.

PARTY GIRL  
I definitely need a ride back to my dorm.

NIKKI  
(putting on a fake smile)  
Thanks. (beat)

(under her breath)  
Please don't come back, like ever.

Nikki goes to close the door but realizes Lindsay's car is still there.

NIKKI  
Hey Kirby?

Kirby comes walking out of the living room.

KIRBY  
Yeah?

NIKKI  
You seen Lindsay around anywhere?

KIRBY  
No, not since everyone else started showing up...  
Why?

Nikki continues to look out of the front door at Lidnsay's car, a 2013 Dodge Challenger.

NIKKI  
Her car's still parked outside.

Kirby gives a puzzled look.

KIRBY  
Wait, wasn't Seth with her? (beat)  
Come to think of it, I haven't seen or heard from him either... Have you?

NIKKI  
The last I saw him, I told him to get lost.

KIRBY  
Real smooth, Nikki. (beat)  
Knowing him, that's probably exactly what he did.

Chris comes into the foyer, meeting Kirby at her side.

CHRIS  
Everything okay?

KIRBY  
Have you seen Lindsay or Seth anywhere?

Nikki closes the front door.

CHRIS  
I don't think so. I've kinda been with you all night Kirby.

KIRBY  
True.

NIKKI  
Well if you guys don't mind, I'm gonna attempt to clean up a  
little while y'all look for dumb and dumber.

KIRBY  
(chuckling)  
Which is which?

NIKKI  
Does it really matter?

CHRIS  
Well they're obviously not in the house.

KIRBY  
well no duh, captain obvious.

NIKKI  
There's plenty they could've gotten into outside. Perks of living on  
a farm.

CHRIS  
More like nightmare. I used to live on a farm. I hated it.

NIKKI  
Hey, take it or leave it. (beat)  
Well, if you don't mind, I've got a shit ton of cleaning up to do.

Nikki leaves the foyer, headed for the kitchen.

KIRBY  
Well shit, I guess we can check around the house first.

CHRIS  
(playfully smiles)  
After you.

KIRBY  
(smirks)  
Oh, don't even

Kirby opens the front door and she and Chris exit the house, letting the  
door close behind them.

[CUT TO]

INT. ANDRESS RESIDENCE - KITCHEN - CONT'D

Nikki walks into the kitchen and opens the cabinet under the sink, pulling  
out a trash bag. She then begins scooping up red solo cups from the  
counter and throwing them away.

Nikki stops and pauses for a moment, thinking she heard something.  
She then continues picking up the remains of the party and wiping  
down the counter top of the spilled alcohol.

Just as Nikki turns her back, GHOSTFACE BURSTS UT OF THE DOOR BEHIND HER,  
covering her mouth as he grabs her, putting his blade to her neck, and pulling her  
into the room he came out of.

Nikki thrashes and kicks, muffling screams, but she can't break free from  
Ghostface's grip.

The killer pulls Nikki into the room, the door closing behind them.

Nikki's screams become silent and the signs of struggle are no more.

Just then, blood begins to seep out from under the door.

[CUT TO]

EXT. ANDRESS RESIDENCE - CONT'D

Kirby and Chris continue to look for Lindsay and Seth, wandering around the  
house, using their phones as flashlights.

KIRBY  
Jesus Christ... Nikki lives out in the middle of bum fuck nowhere.

CHRIS  
No kidding there. (beat)  
So, anyways, how you holding up?

KIRBY  
By a thread. A very thin thread.

CHRIS  
Damn... That bad, huh?

KIRBY  
You have no idea. (beat)  
I'm just tired, you know?

CHRIS  
I don't blame you. You've been through a lot of shit.  
More than I probably understand.

Kirby spots Lisa's police cruiser parked just on the outside of Nikki's  
property, by the tree line of the woods.

KIRBY  
(shines light)  
Hey, isn't that Lisa's car?

CHRIS  
Lisa?

KIRBY  
The police officer that's been keeping an eye on me these few days.

CHRIS  
Oh okay. Yeah, that's gotta be hers.

Kirby and Chris walk over to the car.

Kirby cups her hands on the passenger side window, peeking inside, but  
no one seems to be inside.

CHRIS(CONT'D)  
Maybe she's doing a walk around or whatever the hell cops do?

Kirby opens the door and crawls inside, noticing that the keys are gone and  
the dispatch radio cord has been cut.

KIRBY  
I don't think so.

Seeing something on the windshield Chris shines his light on it.

Kirby searches inside the car, looking in the glove box and console.

CHRIS  
Oh shit... Kirby?

KIRBY  
What?

CHRIS  
You gotta see this.

Kirby immediately leaves the car and goes to see what Chris is talking about.

Kirby shines her phone light on the windshield, revealing, written in blood,  
the words, "WELCOME TO THE FINAL ACT".

The soundtrack stings.

Fear overcomes Kirby, as you can see it in her eyes. She's still calm  
enough to keep her mind straight.

KIRBY  
We gotta get outta here.

Kirby and Chris run back towards the house.

INT. ANDRESS RESIDENCE - FOYER - CONT'D

Kirby throws open the front door, as she and Chris storm inside.

Chris closes and locks the door behind them.

Kirby and Chris then begin calling out to Nikki.

KIRBY(CONT'D)  
Nikki!? Nikki, where are you?

CHRIS  
Nichole!?... Damn, she would normally respond to that.

Kirby heads toward the kitchen.

KIRBY  
Where the hell could she be?

CHRIS  
She said she was just gonna clean up a little. I mean we weren't gone  
that long, right?

INT. ANDRESS RESIDENCE - KITCHEN - CONT'D

Kirby enters the kitchen, peeking around the corner, looking around.  
She then notices the blood pouring out from under the door, now forming  
a thick puddle around the bottom corner of the counter top.

Kirby covers her mouth in horror.

KIRBY  
(panic; covers mouth)  
Oh God...

Kirby immediately leaves the kitchen, pulling her phone from her pocket.  
She shakily scrolls through her contacts.

Chris meets up with Kirby outside of the kitchen.

CHRIS  
You calling her?

KIRBY  
Not exactly.

Kirby selects a contact and puts her phone to her ear. It rings once, twice, and  
a third time before the person on the other end answers.

SIDNEY(O.S.)  
Kirby?

KIRBY  
Sidney, I need your help. I need you to call Dewey.

SIDNEY(O.S.)  
What's going on Kirby?

KIRBY  
It's happening again, Sidney... The killer's here.

Sidney takes Kirby as serious as possible.

SIDNEY(O.S.)  
Shit... Okay, stay right where you are. I'm gonna call Dewey and be on my way,  
just stay...

[DIAL TONE]

The line goes dead.

KIRBY  
Sidney? Shit...

Kirby looks at her phone, realizing she has no bars and lost all service.

CHRIS  
What's wrong?

KIRBY  
You've gotta be fucking kidding me!

CHRIS  
Kirby, talk to me. Is she gonna call Dewey? What's going on?

KIRBY  
I-I think so, I don't know. She said to stay right where we are.

CHRIS  
Oh shit... This is really happening, isn't it?

[CUT TO]

EXT. ANDRESS RESIDENCE - CONT'D

Nathan and Lisa are making their way back to Lisa's car.

NATHAN  
Damn, there must have been at least twenty vehicles that tore  
outta here.

LISA  
I guess the party's over.

NATHAN  
Shit, back then, our parties would last all night. What a bunch of  
light weights.

LISA  
Maybe they're smarter than we were back then?

NATHAN  
That was a consideration until I ruled it out.

LISA  
Smarter than you for sure. I don't know about me though.

NATHAN  
Well aren't you just a little bit conceited

LISA  
(chuckles)  
Oh please, look who's talking.

NATHAN  
(chuckles)  
Well, look who you're talking to.

Nathan and Lisa make it back to Lisa's car.

LISA  
It's like arguing with a child with you, I swear.

Lisa notices that the passenger side door is wide open.

NATHAN  
Nah, I like to think I make arguments more fun.  
Just saying.

LISA  
What the hell?

Lisa runs over to her car.

NATHAN  
You left your door open?

LISA  
No. I sure didn't

Lisa closes the passenger door and walks around to the driver's  
side.

NATHAN  
Are you sure?

Lisa doesn't respond, just rolls her eyes, as she enters her car. She  
goes to start it up but the keys are gone.

NATHAN(CONT'D)  
Everything okay?

LISA  
No. My keys are gone...

Lisa grabs her dispatch walkie, but realizes the cord has been cut.

LISA(CONT'D)  
... And someone cut the cord to my damn walkie.

Nathan notices the writing on the windshield, but can't exactly make it  
out because it's dark.

NATHAN  
What the hell is that on your windshield?

Nathan pulls his phone from his pocket, turning on the flashlight, revealing  
the words clearly.

NATHAN(CONT'D)  
This better be some kinda joke.

Lisa steps out of her car and walks to the front, to check on what Nathan  
is seeing. The light shines on the windshield, the bloody lettering sends a  
chill down Lisa's spine, "WELCOME TO THE FINAL ACT"

LISA  
Oh shit...

NATHAN  
This is some kind of joke, right?

LISA  
I don't think so... Shit.

Lisa backs away from her car and begins to run towards the house. Nathan follows  
fast behind her.

 **It all goes down hill from here!**


	21. THE FINALE PART II

[CUT TO]

EXT. ANDRESS RESIDENCE - UNKNOWN - CONT'D

With very little illumination from a red fluorescent light hanging above,  
the visible surroundings still don't seem familiar.

Judy comes to, but realizes that she is bound to a chair. She is unable to  
move or speak, due to the duct tape around her hands, ankles, and mouth.

Judy thrashes side to side and muffles out her screams.

Just then, Judy looks over to her left and sees Gale. She is also bound and tied  
up as well. Although, Gale doesn't seem to be moving much. She's very still, her  
head only nudges a little but continues to face downward.

[CUT TO]

INT. ANDRESS RESIDENCE - LIVING ROOM - CONT'D

Back at the house, Kirby paces from left to right trying to keep herself calm.  
Chris just sits on the couch tapping his foot.

CHRIS  
So you think he got Nikki?

KIRBY  
I don't know... There was a lot of blood, Chris

CHRIS  
Shit, I need a drink.

Chris gets up and begins walking toward the kitchen.

Just then, a bang is heard on the door, surprising both Chris and Kirby, who immediately  
turn their attention to the door. Three more bangs are heard on the door.

From outside, Lisa calls out to Kirby.

LISA(O.S.)  
Kirby!? Kirby, honey please let us in.

KIRBY  
Lisa?

Kirby and Chris both look at one another.

CHRIS  
Us?

Kirby and Chris quickly make their way the front door. Kirby unlocks the deadbolt and opens it.  
Lisa and Nathan enter quick, closing and locking the door behind them.

KIRBY  
Nathan?

NATHAN  
Hey sis, you okay?

KIRBY  
Not exactly... I've definitely been better.

LISA  
Okay, so have either of you gotten in contact with anyone on the  
outside?

CHRIS  
Kirby did.

KIRBY  
Yeah, I called Sidney and she called Dewey, so they should be here any  
minute now, right?

LISA  
Give or take the thirty minute drive from Woodsboro.

CHRIS  
Fuck...

NATHAN  
If we all stick together and stay calm, we'll be fine.

Just then, all the lights in the house shut off, startling everyone.

A few seconds later, everyone but Chris receives a text message notification,  
their screens lighting up the darkness around them.

Kirby reads her message aloud...

KIRBY  
"Now That We're All Here, Let The Games Begin."

The lights then shut back on, revealing Ghostface standing at the end  
of the foyer, blocking off the front door.

Everyone but Nathan becomes hysterical and takes off running in fear  
for their life.

Ghostface positions his knife and charges towards Nathan.

Nathan waits as the killer approaches him.

Ghostface strikes at Nathan, not reacting fast enough, THE KILLER SLICES  
NATHAN ACROSS THE ARM. Every other Slash afterwards, Nathan manages  
to avoid the swift killers blade.

Ghostface strikes at Nathan once more, but he catches the killer's arm, over-powering  
him. NATHAN THEN ELBOWS THE KILLER IN THE FACE AND SLAMS HIM INTO THE  
BOOKSHELF NEXT TO THEM.

Nathan then grabs the back of the bookshelf and BRINGS IT DOWN ON TOP OF  
GHOSTFACE!

Nathan then takes off into the living room, looking behind him to see Ghostface  
freeing himself from the bookshelf and already back to his feet. Nathan runs to  
the slide out door and pulls on it, but it's locked.

Nathan turns his head and Ghostface charges at him, knife ready to strike.

Nathan jumps out of the way as GHOSTFACE THROWS HIMSELF THROUGH THE  
SLIDE OUT DOOR, attempting catch Nathan. The glass shatters and flies everywhere.

Nathan then runs upstairs and slams himself into the first door on the left of the hall.  
It doesn't budge because the others have locked it behind them.

INT. ANDRESS RESIDENCE - 2ND FLOOR - CONT'D

Nathan looks behind him to see Ghostface coming up the stairs quick.

NATHAN  
Open the fucking door!

Just then, the door opens and Nathan enters, immediately locking it behind him.

INT. ANDRESS RESIDENCE - NIKKI'S BEDROOM - CONT'D

Almost immediately afterwards, the door bursts open as the lock gives when Ghostface  
throws himself into it.

Nathan then slams his shoulder into the door, keeping it closed. Lisa puts her body up against it,  
putting her foot against the dresser in front of her, using it as leverage.

NATHAN  
Okay, so who's bright idea was it to run up the stairs?  
It never fucking works!

LISA  
Did you have a better idea?

Ghostface continues to slam into the door.

NATHAN  
Okay, Kirby, you and...

CHRIS  
CHRIS.

NATHAN  
Right. You and Chris get outta here. Me and Lisa got this...  
Go!

The slamming continues.

Chris pulls open the window.

CHRIS  
You heard him Kirby, come on!

KIRBY  
I'm not just gonna leave you here!

The slamming on the door becomes even more aggressive.

NATHAN  
Dammit, Kirby! For once in your life, please just listen to me!

Kirby listens to her brother and climbs out of the window, followed by Chris.

The slamming then stops.

Just then a blade bursts through the back of the back of the door, STABBING NATHAN  
IN THE SIDE! The blade is then RIPPED OUT! Blood gushes from Nathan's wound but  
he still continues to hold the door closed.

The blade then re-enters the back of the door, omitting a look of pure shock on Lisa's face as,  
THE BLADE STABS STRAIGHT INTO HER BACK!

The soundtrack stings!

Nathan watches as Lisa's face shows distinct pain as her body begins to become limp  
and fall to the floor when the blade is RIPPED OUT! Almost as if it were in slow motion.

Nathan immediately turns his attention to Lisa, releasing the pressure on door.

Ghostface then kicks open the door and looks down at Nathan, who is holding onto  
Lisa as she fades from consciousness.

An overwhelming rage overcomes Nathan as looks the killer in the eyes.

Nathan stands up then charges at Ghostface, TACKLING HIM HARD INTO THE WALL,  
BUSTING THROUGH THE DRYWALL!

INT. ANDRESS RESIDENCE - 2ND FLOOR - CONT'D

GHOSTFACE THEN SINKS HIS BLADE INTO NATHAN'S STOMACH! Nathan cringes in pain  
but his adrenaline keeps him going as he grabs Ghostface and SLAMS HIM INTO ANOTHER WALL!

GHOSTFACE LODGES HIS BLADE DEEP INTO NATHAN'S GUT, TWISTING IT, SINKING IT  
NEARLY TO THE HILT INTO HIS STOMACH!

The pain is too much to bear, Nathan releases his grip on the killer. GHOSTFACE RIPS  
THE BLADE FROM NATHAN'S STOMACH THEN THROWS HIM DOWN THE FLIGHT OF STAIRS!  
Nathan tumbles down, until he hits bottom.

Ghostface looks down at Nathan as he lies at the bottom of the stairs, blood gushing  
from his wounds.

Ghostface then turns his attention towards the bedroom.

EXT. ANDRESS RESIDENCE - ROOF - CONT'D

Kirby and Chris are carefully walking along the side of the roof, looking for  
a way down.

Kirby then sees Lindsay wander across the yard, looking very shaken up  
and disturbed.

KIRBY  
Holy shit... Lindsay!?

Lindsay stops and looks around, confused.

KIRBY  
Lindsay, up here!

Lindsay finally spots Kirby and Chris.

CHRIS  
Where the hell have you been?!

Lindsay's voice cracks as she speaks. She's terrified

LINDSAY  
... H-He killed Seth...

KIRBY  
Lindsay don't go in the house, the killer's inside!

LINDSAY  
How did you guys get up there?

Just then, Ghostface comes up from behind Lindsay!

Kirby and Chris scream her name as the Killer grabs her and PLUNGES HIS  
BLADE INTO HER BODY SEVERAL TIMES! GHOSTFACE RIPS HIS KNIFE FROM  
LINDSAY'S BODY, letting her fall to the ground.

Ghostface then looks up at Kirby and Chris then disappears into the house.

KIRBY  
Oh my God...

CHRIS  
Okay Kirby, I'm gonna help you down and you run like hell!  
Don't look back and you just run!

KIRBY  
What about you?

CHRIS  
I'm gonna find another way down. Down worry about me.

Kirby and Chris kiss.

Kirby then crawls over the edge of the roof and Chris grabs her hand, leaning as far  
over the edge as he can. Kirby lets go and drops to the ground on her feet, looking  
up at Chris.

Kirby and Chris exchange smiles.

Just then, Ghostface appears behind Chris and PLUNGES HIS KNIFE DEEP INTO CHRIS'  
BACK!

The soundtrack stings!

Kirby screams out hysterically...

KIRBY  
NOOOOO!

Ghostface then BURIES HIS BLADE INTO CHRIS' BACK ONCE MORE! THE KILLER THEN RIPS  
THE BLADE FROM CHRIS' BACK AND THROWS HIS BODY OFF OF THE ROOF! A loud  
cracking sound is heard as HE HITS THE GROUND HARD!

Everything goes silent. Kirby's screams can only be interpreted not heard. Everything  
appears to be in slow motion, as Kirby breaks down worse than she ever has before.

Ghostface looks down at Kirby on the ground, then disappears from sight.

Kirby runs over to check on Chris... but it's too late, he's gone...

Just then, headlights flood the area as a vehicle pulls in quick and stops even quicker.  
The door flings open and Sidney storms out of her car, running to Kirby, who is holding  
Chris' body in her arms.

SIDNEY  
Oh my God... Kirby, I'm so sorry.

Sidney goes to her knees with Kirby.

Kirby is in shock and unable to say anything.

SIDNEY  
I'm so sorry I wasn't here sooner...

KIRBY  
It doesn't matter anymore... Nothing matters anymore.

Kirby's words hit Sidney hard as she can feel every bit of pain she's going through  
right now.

Sidney stands then begins to walk towards the house.

KIRBY  
What are you doing?

SIDNEY  
I'm tired of it too, Kirby... Tired of losing the people I care about...  
Tired of it all... It ends tonight... I'm finishing this shit once and for all.


	22. THE FINALE PART III

[CUT TO]

INT. ANDRESS RESIDENCE - LIVING ROOM - CONT'D

Sidney enters the house through the shattered slide out  
door. It's very quiet, the glass cracks beneath her feet  
after each step she makes into the living room.

The signs of struggle are visible as household things are all over the floor.  
A bookshelf turned over with books scattered on the floor.

Sidney looks around, getting impatient, she begins to call out to the killer...

SIDNEY  
Here I am! Come out and fucking show yourself!

A crack of glass is heard from behind.

Sidney immediately turns her attention behind her to see Kirby stumble into  
the house, through the broken slide out door.

Although she doesn't show it, Sidney is terrified. Not for her life, but the one's  
she cares about.

Sidney lets out a sigh of relief and briefly smiles.

The soundtrack stings!

Just then, Ghostface appears behind Kirby!

Sidney's eyes widen in horror as she screams out to Kirby!

SIDNEY(CONT'D)  
(hysterical)

KIRBY! BEHIND YOU!

Kirby turns quick, but Ghostface puts her in a choke hold.

Kirby thrashes and struggles, finally SLAMMING HER FOOT DOWN ON THE KILLER'S  
FOOT! This loosens the killer's grip. KIRBY THEN SLAMS THE BACK OF HER HEAD INTO  
THE KILLERS FACE!

Just then, Ghostface tightens the choke hold as he HIS KNIFE TEARS STRAIGHT  
INTO KIRBY'S STOMACH, TWISTING THE BLADE, SINKING IT DEEPER INTO HER GUT!

Kirby omits a painful look of pure shock in her eyes as THE KILLER RIPS THE BLADE  
FROM HER STOMACH!

Sidney can only watch in horror, as she is completely frozen in shock. It all happened  
so fast, but she saw it as if it were in slow motion and continuously rewinding in her head.

Kirby falls to the floor as Ghostface releases her.

Sidney begins to back up slowly as she watches the killer clean his blade of Kirby's blood  
and quickly turn his attention to her.

Ghostface cocks his head as he looks into Sidney's horrified eyes.

GHOSTFACE  
At last, I finally have you!

Before Ghostface has a chance to charge, Sidney backs up then turns, running away,  
around the corner, SHE RUNS INTO THE BLADE OF ANOTHER GHOSTFACE! THE BLADE  
STABBING DEEP INTO HER STOMACH!

Sidney omits a look of shock in her eyes as THE BLADE IS RIPPED FROM HER GUT!

JUST THEN, THE GHOSTFACE BEFORE HER UNMASKS THEIRSELF, REVEALING. . . .

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

The soundtrack thuds!

NIKKI!

Nikki sports a menacing smile. Sidney is very surprised and her  
face shows it.

SIDNEY  
(under her breath)  
Nikki...

NIKKI  
Damn, I've been waiting for this moment all fucking night!

Sidney holds onto her wound tight as blood seeps between her fingers.

SIDNEY  
How could you do this?

NIKKI  
Oh, you thought this surprised you... You have NO fucking idea.

Nikki points her knife forward, towards the other Ghostface.

Sidney slowly turns her head, as she is in a lot of pain.

Just then, THE OTHER GHOSTFACE REMOVES THEIR MASK, REVEALING. . . .

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

JOSH!

The soundtrack thuds!

Josh also sports a sinister grin, only it seems to have hatred behind it.

Sidney is confused as hell at this point.

JOSH  
Surprise Sidney... (beat)  
Couldn't do the reveal without the iconic line now could we?

NIKKI  
Holy shit moment, right?!

Nikki grabs Sidney by the the hair with her knife to Sidney's neck,  
walking her into the kitchen. NIKKI THEN PUSHES SIDNEY INTO  
THE COUNTER TOP!

Josh meets them in the kitchen, holding Kirby with his knife blade  
to her neck. She's still alive, just in a lot of pain. Emotional and  
Physical.

JOSH  
Look who decided to join the party.

SIDNEY  
NO!

JOSH  
Relax, she's alive... For now anyways.

Josh then THROWS KIRBY TO THE FLOOR!

JOSH(CONT'D)  
(to Nikki)  
Keep an eye on her.

SIDNEY  
You're supposed to be dead...

JOSH  
And there's the kicker... (beat)  
Y'see, in order for ALL of this to come together as well as it  
did, someone had to be able work on the outside...  
And what better cover up than someone that's already believed  
to be dead? (beat)  
Everyone suspected that there were at least TWO killers, but  
never THREE...

NIKKI  
That's a new one.

JOSH  
While Nikki and Jake played the field, I set up the game...

SIDNEY  
So Jake really was in on it?

NIKKI  
Unfortunately.

JOSH  
But he got too carried away and tried to prove himself, only to  
to get his ass handed to him, courtesy of... (points his knife at Sidney)

NIKKI  
Fucking idiot...

Sidney looks over to Kirby, who is slightly moving.

JOSH  
But, then again, that too went according to plan... Jake gets caught,  
the attention turns, and everyone focuses on that... We stay quiet  
for a few days and everyone believes it might be over... When in  
reality, we're just using our fall guy to set up the finale, the 3rd  
and final act of this little... movie.

Nikki then yanks Kirby up by her hair, putting her blade to her throat.

NIKKI  
Funny how things come to play.

SIDNEY  
What is the play in all of this?

JOSH  
You both had parts to play.  
(Josh's tone darkens)  
Only yours was a little more personal.

SIDNEY  
What do you mean?

JOSH  
Hmm, does the year '"1998" bring back any FORGOTTEN  
memories?

Sidney takes a moment to think about Josh's question.

JOSH(CONT'D)  
Funny... You go around insulting people for abandoning their  
children, when YOU, yourself abandon your own children.

Sidney's eyes widen as she now realizes what Josh is talking  
about.

Kirby is confused as hell.

KIRBY  
W-What are you talking about?

JOSH  
Sidney knows exactly what I'm talking about, don't you Sidney?

SIDNEY  
Go to hell...

NIKKI  
Mmm this is getting intense.

JOSH  
Why don't you tell her EXACTLY what I'm talking about?

SIDNEY  
No...

JOSH  
Maybe I didn't make myself clear enough...

Josh pulls a police issue Glock from the back of his pants, pulling  
back the hammer, putting it to Sidney's forehead.

JOSH(CONT'D)  
... I'm not asking you, I'm fucking telling you!  
Now fucking tell her dammit!

SIDNEY  
I can't...

Josh then points the gun directly at Kirby's face.

JOSH  
If you don't, I'll splatter her fucking brains all over the fucking  
place!

Breaking into tears, Sidney screams out...

SIDNEY  
... He's my son!

Kirby's face shows confusion on a the highest possible scale.

KIRBY  
What?

JOSH  
Now was that so hard?

Josh lowers the gun.

SIDNEY  
I-I've never told anyone... But after the events at Windsor, I  
ended up getting pregnant... From my boyfriend, who lost his  
life after getting too close to me... I didn't want a child growing  
up in a life like this... A victim, because of me... So I gave him away.  
After that, I went into hiding, hoping and praying that I was never  
found.

NIKKI  
And we all now how that turned out.

KIRBY  
Oh my God...

JOSH  
That's not even the best part... Tell them how you tried to have me  
aborted TWICE...

Sidney begins to breakdown because she now knows that no matter  
what, her past will always catch up to her somehow.

JOSH(CONT'D)  
... 18 YEARS of my life I spent searching for who I was... I guess it's  
true, God does work in mysterious ways.

Kirby is completely fucking mind blown!

SIDNEY  
Okay, so I understand why you wanted me... But why Kirby  
and her friends? They had nothing to do with this.

NIKKI  
I think I played the best friend role pretty good. Wouldn't  
You say so, Kirby?

Nikki yanks on Kirby's hair, pulling her head back.

NIKKI(CONT'D)  
... Like an actress, putting on a show and none of it real.

Nikki then THROWS KIRBY TO THE FLOOR HARD!

JOSH  
Your attachment to Kirby made her an easy target to get  
to you and vise versa. As for her friends... Well, they were  
just in the way.

KIRBY  
What about Lacey, huh? Was she in the way too?

Josh breathes in and sighs, turning to Kirby.

JOSH  
Sore subject there... Y'see, I did really care about Lace.  
In fact, I couldn't go through with offing her... But it had  
to be done.

NIKKI  
And that's where I came in. Ooh lust makes one do some pretty  
fucked up shit to get what they want.

Nikki strokes her finger around Josh's jawline.

NIKKI(CONT'D)  
... Then again, I feel like I've already had this conversation before.

KIRBY  
You two are fucked up way beyond therapy!

NIKKI  
Why thank you so very much for that very biased compliment.

NIKKI THEN KICKS KIRBY ACROSS THE FACE HARD!

Sidney cringes as she watches Kirby spit blood onto the floor.

Nikki walks back over to Josh.

NIKKI  
But we all know Lacey wasn't good enough for Josh anyway.  
Not when he can have a girl like me.

KIRBY  
More like psychotic bitch.

A smile forms across Josh's face as he and Nikki kiss.

The soundtrack stings!

Just then, JOSH SINKS THE BLADE OF HIS KNIFE DEEP INTO  
NIKKI'S STOMACH, TWISTING IT!

NIKKI  
W-why?

Josh then leans in and whispers to Nikki...

JOSH  
I told you never to mention her again.

JOSH RIPS THE BLADE FROM NIKKI'S GUT THEN TEARS INTO  
IT ONCE, BURYING NEARLY TO THE HILT!

JOSH THEN RIPS THE BLADE FROM NIKKI'S GUT, letting her fall to  
the floor.

Nikki looks to Kirby.

NIKKI  
You're right... This fucking hurts...

Nikki continuously gasps for air as her lungs fill with blood, suffocating  
her. She gargles on her own blood until she fades away.

JOSH  
Breaking news... Girlfriend of locked up psycho also behind latest spree  
of killings.

SIDNEY  
You're never gonna get away with this.

JOSH  
Of course I am. You obviously haven't been paying attention... I'm  
already dead... You know how easy it is to just disappear and change  
your name? Fuck, I did it once already... DEREK M. PRESCOTT just  
didn't do it for me... I mean who the fuck names their child after  
their dead boyfriend? Very poor taste mother. (beat)  
UGH! I can't even call you my mother without wanting to puke.

SIDNEY  
Leave Kirby out of this. She has nothing to do with it... It's  
me you want.

JOSH  
To be honest, what I really want is to stab you in the face for every  
birthday of mine you missed, for EVERY year after you abandoned  
me... You do the math. (beat)  
But that would be unprofessional of me to let my emotions get the  
best of me...  
I mean, you two still have to die, not to mention the others, but  
they'll just bleed out at any moment anyways.

SIDNEY  
What others?

Josh then pulls his phone from his pocket, tampers with it for a  
second then puts it in Sidney's face.

It's a live video feed of Gale and Judy. There whereabouts are still unknown,  
but they are still bound to chairs. Gale doesn't look so good, her head is  
slumped over. Judy on the other hand, is actively struggling to get free.

While Josh seems to have his attention on Sidney, Kirby sees Nikki's knife and  
begins to ease her hands towards it.

JOSH  
It looks like Mrs. Weathers doesn't seem to have much fight left in her.  
Although, Ms. Hicks doesn't know it, but she's bleeding out pretty quick  
as well, on the account of the lacerated artery in her leg.

Sidney sees Kirby reaching for Nikki's knife and begins to stall.

SIDNEY  
You're sick, you know that? I don't care if you are my blood or not...  
I don't fucking claim you!

Josh's eye begins to twitch as he BACKHANDS SIDNEY TO THE FLOOR, HARD!

Josh breaks out into a sinister laughter.

JOSH  
So, will those be your last words to the only family you have  
left before I stab you in the fucking throat?

Josh gets in Sidney's face, positioning the point of his knife on her neck.

Kirby grabs the knife!

SIDNEY  
No, but will those be yours?

Just then, Kirby strikes at Josh with the knife, LODGING THE BLADE INTO HIS  
SHOULDER!

Josh screams out in excruciating pain! Dropping both the gun and knife onto  
the floor.

JOSH BACKHANDS KIRBY ACROSS THE KITCHEN! He then RIPS THE KNIFE FROM  
HIS SHOULDER!

Josh staggers over to Kirby, standing over her, he begins KICKING KIRBY IN THE  
SIDE! OVER AND OVER! Until Kirby spits out a mouth full of blood onto the floor.

Josh stands over Kirby, grips the knife tight and raises it to plunge into Kirby.

JOSH  
Why don't you just fucking die already!?

Josh goes to bring the knife down...

Just then, a gun goes off and A BULLET TEARS THROUGH JOSH'S CHEST,  
KNOCKING HIM BACKWARDS ONTO THE FLOOR!

Both Kirby and Sidney look to see Nathan, barely holding the gun, while  
also holding onto his bleeding stomach. Blood runs down his hand.

NATHAN  
Don't fucking touch my sister, mother fucker...

Nathan then collapses to the floor, unconscious.

POLICE SIRENS CAN BE HEARD IN THE DISTANCE.

Sidney then eases her way over to Kirby to check on her.

SIDNEY  
You okay?

KIRBY  
I've been better.

Sidney cracks a smile but it fades away and Josh begins to mutter laughter.

Sidney gets to her feet and walks over to Josh, looking down on him.

SIDNEY  
What's so funny?

JOSH  
Do you honestly think that this will just end with me? No, think again...  
There are more of us waiting to take my place... In the end, you will lose...  
And watch everyone you know and love, die... And there's not a fucking  
thing you can do about it.

THE POLICE CRUISERS CAN BE HEARD PULLING UP INTO THE  
DRIVEWAY. THE RED AND BLUE FLASHING LIGHTS ILLUMINATE  
THE INSIDE OF THE HOUSE.

Josh begins to laugh while chocking on his own blood until he fades away,  
dead.

The door can heard as it's busted down.

Dewey storms into the kitchen, his gun ready. He checks Nathan's pulse, as  
he lays unconscious on the floor, covered in blood.

Dewey calls into his walkie.

DEWEY  
I need immediate emergency assistance now! Several wounded...

Dewey sees Josh and Nikki as they lie dead on the floor.

DEWEY(CONT'D)  
... And two dead

SIDNEY  
Dewey!

DEWEY  
Sidney, oh my God...

SIDNEY  
Don't worry about me... We gotta find Gale!

DEWEY  
What, where is she?!

SIDNEY  
I don't know but she hurt really bad and doesn't have  
much time... Her and Judy.

DEWEY  
Judy too?! Dammit Gale... Why couldn't you just stay out  
of this?

SIDNEY  
They've gotta be HERE. Somewhere... but we don't have much time...

Dewey thinks quick then pulls out his phone, scrolling through his  
contacts, selecting Gale.

DEWEY  
If she's here, so is her phone.

[CUT TO]

EXT. ANDRESS RESIDENCE - UNKNOWN - CONT'D

Judy can feel herself getting weak. She looks over to Gale, who is being  
very still.

Just then, a distinct ringing omits, alerting Judy. It's coming from Gale's  
pocket.

Judy immediately gains a sudden boost of adrenaline as she begins rocking  
back and forth, side to side, until her chair falls over, breaking free one of her  
hands, which she uses to pull the tape off her mouth, screaming...

JUDY  
GALE?! Your phone!

Gale only bobs her head.

The ringing continues.

Judy then pulls herself closer, being able to pull Gale's phone from her pocket,  
answering the call.

JUDY(CONT'D)  
Oh thank God, Sheriff?!

[CUT TO]

INT. ANDRESS RESIDENCE - KITCHEN - CONT'D

DEWEY  
Judy?! Where are you?

JUDY(O.S.)  
I-I don't know... It's dark... There's a red light...  
Sheriff, Gale's hurt really bad...

DEWEY  
Where were you last that you remember?!

JUDY(O.S.)  
W-we were in a barn.

DEWEY  
A barn?

KIRBY  
Dewey, the barn's in the back.

Just then, Dewey storms out of the house, running to the barn.

Dewey removes the wood plank that held the door locked from the inside,  
then enters the barn.

DEWEY  
Gale?! Judy?!

Dewey proceeds deeper into the barn.

From above, a disturbance is heard that alerts Judy.

JUDY  
Here! We're in here!

Dewey stops for a moment, hearing Judy scream out.  
He listens for the sounds, tracing them to a cellar door, covered by  
strands of loose hay.

The other officers storm into the area.

Dewey pulls open the cellar door and enters. At the bottom, he finds Judy  
and Gale!

Dewey runs over to Judy and cuts her free then immediately runs to  
Gale, cutting her free. He then begins to have a breakdown.

DEWEY  
GALE?! Look at me! Speak to me, Gale?!

Gale lifts her head slowly. Dewey's teary eyed face cracks a  
relieving smile.

DEWEY(CONT'D)  
GALE?! Look at me. You're... You're gonna be okay...

GALE  
D-D-Dew-ey

DEWEY  
Look at me. Stay with me, you stay with me. We're gonna get you  
out of here.

GALE  
I-I'm s-sorr-y Dew-ey...

DEWEY  
No, no there's nothing to be sorry about baby. I'm sorry, I'm  
the one who's sorry.

Gale's eyes close and she becomes silent.

DEWEY  
(sobbing)  
Gale?! No! Stay with me, stay with me. You stay with me...  
Oh God... No... NO Gale, you can't leave me... You can't...

Dewey begins breaking out in tears.

DEWEY(CONT'D)  
(sobbing)  
You just can't... Don't leave me Gale. Please don't  
leave me... I love you

Dewey kisses Gale then embraces her, breaking down emotionally.

Gale is gone...

A moment of sadness fills the air. A feeling of emptiness. A  
sound of silence.

[FADES OUT]

[CUT TO]

EXT. ANDRESS RESIDENCE - MORNING

The sun is beginning to rise, a crack of daylight illuminates the surrounding  
area, where police cars, ambulances, and news vans flood in.

Nathan is getting loaded an ambulance and Kirby gets in behind him.

A paramedic from the background calls out...

PARAMEDIC  
We got a live one!

Just then, a stretcher rolls out of the house, carrying Lisa, who is still alive.  
She is then loaded into the ambulance.

Sidney walks over to Dewey, who is emotionally torn apart.

DEWEY  
She was right... And I was wrong... I should've listened...

SIDNEY  
It's not your fault Dewey... Don't blame this on yourself.

DEWEY  
God, she drove me crazy sometimes... But most of the time,  
she was always right...

Dewey begins to break down.

Sidney hugs Dewey and they both break out in tears.

DEWEY(CONT'D)  
God, I miss her so much...

SIDNEY  
I do too... But, she's in a better place now... She'll always  
be watching down over us, protecting us like she used  
to do... Our own Guardian Gale...

Dewey cracks an emotional smile as he looks up into the sky.

The camera pans out over the house and across the town of  
Woodsboro.

[FADE OUT]

[CUT TO]

[END CREDITS]

[SOUND OF SILENCE BY DISTURBED PLAYS]  
watch?v=u9Dg-g7t2l4

Highlights of Gale from across the passed 4 movies roll, letting the  
feeling really sink in...

 **So, that's it for the 5th installment in the SCREAM SAGA! It's definitely  
** **been a roller coaster all the way through. A lot of blood, sweat and tears  
went into this project and hope all the SCREAM fans enjoy it! **

**So tell me** **what everyone thought of it through its entirety.  
**

 **Ask questions. I will be doing a Q &A soon.**

 **Did the killer(s) reveal surprise you?**

 **SCREAM 6 questions? (No plot spoilers)**

 **Characters you want to see return.**

 **Your favorite lines.**

 **Your favorite scene.**

 **Your overall favorite character.**

 **KEEP UPDATED! THERE'S MORE ;)**


	23. EPILOGUE

**WHAT?! There's more? Hmm, hopefully this clears things up ;)**

[CUT TO]

Presumably a week later...

INT. WOODSBORO POLICE DEPT. - DAY

In his cell, Jake lays down on his bed, staring  
up at the ceiling.

A door can be heard open in the background. It  
closes shortly after.

A smirk forms across Jake's face.

JAKE  
I warned you that something like this  
would happen... But you just didn't listen  
to me, did you?

Jake looks to Dewey as he stares back at him with  
a look of pure hatred.

DEWEY  
DNA tests came in... Negative.

JAKE  
What can I say, we're just FULL of surprises.

DEWEY  
Who's we?

JAKE  
All of us. Humanity. Just one big surprise,  
wouldn't you agree?

Jake gets up and walks over, meeting Dewey at  
the bars.

DEWEY  
No one but ME and Sidney knew about that.  
So tell me, how did you know?

JAKE  
We all have our secrets, sheriff. Successes  
and failures.(beat)  
By the way, how was the miss' funeral?

Dewey gets enraged, grabbing Jake and SLAMMING  
HIS FACE INTO THE BARS! Jake stumbles back, holding  
his nose as blood runs from his nostrils.

Jake begins to laugh.

JAKE(CONT'D)  
Do you think what ever you do to me will bring  
her back? No no, this isn't a fairytale. There  
are no happy endings.

DEWEY  
Shut up!

JAKE  
What? Are you afraid to accept the truth? You only  
had one job. And you failed! You FAILED her!

Dewey opens the cell door and SOCKS JAKE IN THE JAW,  
knocking him to the floor.

DEWEY  
I said shut the fuck up!

JAKE  
That's right, get angry. Get pissed! No matter what  
what you do, she'll still be dead. There's no bringing  
her back.

Dewey grabs Jake and SLAMS HIM UP AGAINST THE WALL!

DEWEY  
Tell me why I shouldn't kill you?

JAKE  
Well, because I know that you need me.

DEWEY  
That's where you're wrong. The case is closed. Your partners are  
dead, and you're left all alone.

JAKE  
Am I really though?(beat)  
There are things going on much bigger than  
you and I. Things I don't even fully understand.

DEWEY  
What are you talking about?

A menacing smile forms across Jake's bleeding face.

JAKE  
The revolution.(beat)  
Too bad Mrs. Weathers won't be around to witness  
it.

Dewey then throws Jake to floor, putting his boot to  
Jake's throat.

DEWEY  
I could kill you right now and nobody would blink an  
eye. Shed a tear. Because they know what you are.

Jake gasps for air as DEWEY PUSHES HIS BOOT DOWN HARDER  
ON HIS THROAT, cutting him from oxygen.

DEWEY(CONT'D)  
You're nothing.

Just then deputy Stross enters the cell block, seeing  
Dewey with his foot on Jake's throat.

Stross runs to the cell.

STROSS  
Sheriff, no!

DEWEY  
Tell me again why I shouldn't kill you?!

Stross grabs Dewey, pulling him off of Jake.

STROSS  
He's not worth it, he's not worth it.

Dewey begins to break out in tears as Stross  
pulls him out of the cell, Stross locking it  
behind them.

On the ground, coughing and breathing hard,  
Jake screams out, as Dewey and Stross walk down  
the hallway...

JAKE  
It won't just end here! There's more of us waiting!  
The legacy will go on! WE ARE GHOSTFACE!

Pans out, down the hall. The lights shut off.

[CUT TO BLACK]


	24. SCREAM 6 HAS ARRIVED!

Hey Screamers! It's been a while since things wrapped up with Scream 5 and I know you've probably been  
wondering when the hell Scream 6 is gonna drop? Well, if you read my Friday the 13th fanfic (another  
universe to it's own), I mentioned that Scream 6 was very much still in development, just undergoing a  
decent amount of rewrites and concept changes. But as of now, I think I've got it where I want it, and I'm  
very proud to announce, the time is now! **SCREAM 6 IS LIVE!**

 **Picking up 2 years after the events of Scream 5,** **the Ghostface killer returns yet again to finish  
what the others had only started. Sidney, Kirby, and the other survivors struggle for their  
lives, as they find themselves targets of a ruthless killer, forced to play their sick, twisted  
games. Nothing is what it seems. Forget everything you know. THERE ARE NO RULES.**

I hope you guys like the direction I've taken and find that my two installments fit in with the other  
4 just as I envisioned them to do. Please feel free to R&R, follow, and even favorite if you like what you  
read. And as always... **Keep screaming guys! :)**

 **Chapter 1: One Last Scream - The Opening**

 **\- Live on my profile NOW -**


End file.
